


Кошачий корпус

by Ekevka, fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Series: Эмоциональная поддержка [2]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Thrawn, Star Wars: Thrawn: Treason
Genre: Canonical Character Death mentioned, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Single work, cat's death mentioned, possible ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekevka/pseuds/Ekevka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020
Summary: Корпус эмоциональной поддержки имеет долгую историю.
Relationships: Maximillian Veers/Firmus Piett, Orson Krennic/Wilhuff Tarkin, намеки на Orson Krennic/Wilhuff Tarkin/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Series: Эмоциональная поддержка [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836373
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 4 - ББ_Квест, Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Вступление

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: канонная смерть персонажей за кадром, упомянуты ГМО и смерть кошек, возможный ООС персонажей  
> Дополнительные теги: флафф, каждому по коту (можно по два), воспитание кошек в условиях ИЗР  
> Примечание: Спасибо команде за идею, бете (и команде) - за вычитку!  
> Вторая часть цикла "Эмоциональная поддержка", разрешение на сиквел получено.

Выделить для эмоциональной поддержки офицерства армии и флота отдельный отдел решили давным-давно. История умалчивает, состоял ли он с самого начала из котов всех видов и расцветок, но Империя унаследовала уже целый кошачий корпус (с батальонами собак и птиц, поскольку даже в Империи котов уважали не все).

Естественно, там была своя иерархия, основанная на внешнем виде, характере и происхождении бойца. Коты с Лотала, например, не поднимались выше майоров, поскольку свободно кусали своих подопечных людей по малейшему поводу, требовали твердой руки и гуляли так, что о родословной заикаться и не приходилось.

Но люди в душе жаждут походить на сильных мира сего, и после того, как гранд-мофф Таркин публично появился со своим черным лот-котом Эриаду, спрос на «лотальцев» едва ли не превысил предложение. Лотал так и вовсе получил новую статью экспорта, а уж котята, которые имели хоть какое-то отношение к коту гранд-моффа, стали премиальным материалом.

Благо, что Эриаду лично вносил немалую лепту в увеличение популяции своего вида. Но за всю свою долгую и бурную жизнь дослужился лишь до мичмана — слушалась эта скотина только Таркина и то по большим праздникам, а уж о качестве мурчания или ухоженности шерсти говорить и не приходилось: от басовитого мура в неподходящий момент мог подпрыгнуть даже лорд Вейдер, а времени на полноценное вылизывание у Эриаду не оставалось. У кота был свой денщик, в обязанности которого входило поймать и вычесать губернаторскую премию хотя бы раз в три дня, поскольку после вычесывания самому денщику необходимо было внимание врача.

Кто-то и вовсе утверждал, что котов у Таркина было несколько, поскольку даже он не мог убедить лотальца вернуться с загула и поэтому держал запаску. Очевидно, что это мнение основывалось на полном незнании кошачьего племени, в котором найти второго такого же кота было бы крайне сложно.

Таркин же и ввел официальную пушистую премию — если раньше котов и остальных давали в довесок к иным поощрениям и редко упоминали в официальных документах, то Таркин даже в бытность простым губернатором не стеснялся выражать премию прямо в котятах. В особых же случаях премиальных котов ставили на прямое довольство наравне с их новыми подопечными, что резко повышало ценность подобной премии: например, эриадские лесные или дагобские болотные коты могли за один присест сожрать полное дневное довольствие одного солдата (а если не кормить несколько дней, то и солдат надкусывали), что делало их крайне затратными сослуживцами.

Постепенно получение представителя Корпуса эмоциональной поддержки в качестве премии стало признаком хорошего офицера, да так прочно, что некоторые сами покупали себе животных или птиц ради статуса. Обычно подобные питомцы не отличались тем спокойным нравом, который был наиглавнейшим признаком отбора в Корпус — всем было известно, что настоящий корпусник и повстанца обезоружит, и с терпящего бедствие корабля спасется, и все это с песней! Ну или хотя бы без панического лая для тех, кто урчать или чирикать по природным данным был не способен. Пришлые же питомцы очень часто лезли под ноги своим же подопечным, что иногда приводило к крайне серьезным последствиям: не один офицер упал в приборную яму из-за кота, которого никогда не учили, что на мостике нельзя играть.

Таким образом, живые премиальные были практически на вес думия, а уж их внешний вид мог сказать об офицере гораздо больше, чем послужной список или собственный внешний вид.


	2. Уголь Кренника

Директор Кренник не любил котов, детей и прочих несознательных. Но он любил быть первым, поэтому кота следовало не просто завести, а получить.

Учитывая состояние проекта, это было сомнительно.

Учитывая любовь Кренника к белой форме, получить черного или рыжего длинношерстного было бы равносильно стилистическому самоубийству: даже гладить форму успевали не всегда, а уж отчистить ее от неизбежной шерсти… Но птицы бы еще и гадили везде и всюду (не говоря о том, что некоторые из них повторяли дословно то, что говорили при них), а собаки часто были слюнявы. 

Поэтому Кренник придумал хитрый план: получить не просто пушистую премию за заслуги перед отечеством, а премию белую, или можно даже лысую. Их еще и одевать можно — вот уж к форме кота Таркин точно не придерется!

Сложность состояла в том, что цвет и вид премии зависел не только от настроения дающего, но и от доступных вариантов. Заведующий котами Корпуса очень долго отвечал, что хотеть белого не вредно (и это еще был приличный второй ответ), но в конце концов признался: белых котов в Корпусе фактически не было. Белая шкурка была одним из признаков альдераанских или чандрильских котов, но обе породы плохо вели себя на кораблях, часто страдая от малейших изменений гравитации и состава воздуха или просто от отсутствия естественного света, поэтому в Корпусе они оказывались случайно и чаще всего выдавались армейским офицерам, которые могли обеспечить им подходящие условия. Кренник к подобным не относился, а существующие базы Инициативы были иногда даже хуже ИЗРов: единственная постоянная и долговременная была на Иду, где скорее можно было утопиться, нежели дождаться солнечного дня. Получить же премию только затем, чтобы она зачахла в первый год жизни, было самоубийством уже политическим: государственные премии нельзя было пропивать, проигрывать или терять любым другим наглым способом. Смерть явно была бы наглостью.

Кроме того, следовало получить премию не из рук Амедды — тот, в отличие от Таркина, о тех же эриадских или лот-котах знал лишь понаслышке, поэтому вполне мог вручить Креннику подобного. Тот же Таркин бы учел, что оба вида территориальны и вполне могут устроить махач, а Эриаду Таркина иногда ходил за ним по пятам. Даже Кренник бы не поставил на свою премию против Эриаду. Да и на редкого разумного, если уж на то пошло.

Другое дело, что Таркин на премии вообще щедр не был, да и стилистических решений Кренника не понимал: с него бы сталось подарить что-то рыже-линучее. Например, рилотца: порода, несмотря на короткую вьющуюся шерсть, линяла раз шесть в год, а их шерсть очень липла именно к казенному сукну.

Решение пришло откуда не ждали: у премии капитана «Сюзерена» родился приплод. Четыре по-лотальски ушастеньких и зубастеньких черныша, которыми капитан похвастался в общем чате корабля, и постепенно новость расползлась. Кренник, как видевший Эриаду лично, не мог не заметить, что котята вообще не напоминали зеленую рилотскую кошку капитана.

На закрытии очередного квартала (на этот раз вместе с годом) среди врученных премий Кренник приметил явно подросших гибридов — шерсть у них все-таки была барашками, как у зеленой матери. Этих вручал сам Таркин, в том числе лично Мотти, который, несмотря на аллергию, престижных пушистых получать любил.

Креннику хватило пары разговоров, чтобы выяснить, что капитан «Сюзерена» банально презентовал всех четырех котят в качестве алиментов своему начальству. Если об этом знал он, то узнают и другие: стало понятно, почему даже Мотти получил очередного кота.

Дело оставалось за малым: поставить на поток передачу Таркину всех тех котят, которых хоть как-то можно было приписать его пушистику, и найти среди них белого. Лично контролируя поток, Кренник точно бы знал, когда и у кого просить, чтобы точно получить. Он облетел все базы и, помимо выслушивания обычных отчетов, осмотрел котят: белых среди них не оказалось, но количество лотальских черт зашкаливало.

Котята были постепенно отправлены Таркину. Кренник получил ровно одно неожиданно спокойное сообщение, в котором он теперь назначался старшим по «алиментам», — инициатива наказуема. Во вложении была инструкция о том, как котят паковать, чем кормить в дороге и минимальные требования для приема в Корпус: судя по всему, встречать уже близкую старость со ста сорока кошками, которых не удалось раздать, Таркин не хотел.

Кренник поручил Птерро запастись антигистаминными, ибо, хотя аллергии у него не было, запасы никому не мешали, а требования для Корпуса распечатать и разослать по базам: в больших количествах котята всегда переходили из качества в милоту, а поэтому следовало иметь под рукой четкие указания. Пускай и бюрократическо-странные, вроде длины волоса в четырех местах, качества кожи еще в пяти, роста в холке и остроты когтей.

Последнее предполагалось проверять на людях, вследствие чего Кренник завел дополнительного адъютанта. Заодно и форму стали чистить быстрее.

Приют животных  
**“Датомирский сиротинушка”**  
готов круглосуточно помочь Вам встретить зверушку своей мечты!  
От вомп-крысы до вампы - поймаем и предоставим Вам именно то, чего Вам не хватало долгими днями и ночами!  
Не беспокойтесь: приют имеет животных не только на букву “В”.

Найдите зверя своей мечты уже сегодня!

Гарантии и возврату животные не подлежат  
_(Постановление Сената №АОГ283985)_

Импрекламнадзор сообщает, что рекламируемый товар  
не требует получения лицензий и сертификатов.

Эриаду детей плодил как по часам: Таркин регулярно облетал подотчетные учреждения, где кошара развлекался так, как будто ему приказали это делать за себя и за начальство. Но генетика была неумолима: редкий котенок был рыж или зелен, а большинство — и вовсе черно-ушасто, каких бы кошек Кренник ни подсовывал.  
Таркин уже пару раз намекал, что заниматься алиментами и не иметь с них барыша — неприлично, однако пока что Кренник перевел одну премию Галену (прекрасного, спокойного и неожиданно синего кота с двумя хвостами, удачного гибрида с кем-то рилотским — его главным недостатком была повышенная линучесть) и одну Птерро (что-то непонятно рыжее, но подходящее под минимум Корпуса).

Птерро свое чудо отправил семье, сообщив, что дочери давно просили зверюшку, и Кренник внезапно почувствовал себя старым. Очень ненадолго — даже успокоительное в виде альдераанского закончиться не успело, — но знак был нехороший, и Кренник провел внеочередную инспекцию достижений подотчетных ему сотрудников: его всегда успокаивало осознание того, что остальные занимаются еще большей фигней, нежели выведение белого кота или выбивание бюджета на взятки для выбивания бюджета.

В процессе проверки выяснилось, что доктор Аргонн опять устал от обеспечения лаборатории и опубликовал несколько статей по генетике, тренируясь на метисе Галена. Синий кот на деле оказался не просто метисом лотальца и рилотца, а метисом вообще: Аргонн увлеченно пытался полностью воссоздать семейное древо синенького, в котором обнаружились практически все породы фелинных, которые вообще существовали, а не только те, представителей которых принимали в Корпус.

Кренник решил совсем запретить поставки алкоголя на Иду, ибо на трезвую голову подобным заниматься было нельзя, и запросил у Корпуса личное дело синего премиального: надо же было проверить, совсем Аргонн пургу нес или же действительно разобрался в материале. 

Статейки Аргонна были на удивление близки к реальности: синий Химерус имел в предках сплошных метисов (кроме Эриаду, которого, видимо, Таркину прямо с Лотала привезли — вот кто пролез мимо требований Корпуса о происхождении!). Поэтому Кренник в первую же поездку на Иду выделил время для беседы с Аргонном. И отдельно отметил, что метод протаскивания котов из «диких» в «премиальные» следовало изучить, а возможно, и применить.

Итог встречи был неутешителен: теорию-то доктор освоил, а вот с практикой у него пока было плохо. Кренник смог лишь поставить задачу на теоретическую проработку того гена белых волос, который сможет перебить черный волос таркинского кота, а вот практическую реализацию пришлось оставить за собой. Еще и личный запас вина они с Аргонном приговорили так, что наутро впервые за многие годы Кренник страдал от похмелья. Неужели кайберы и пьянство не ценили?

Только похмельем можно было объяснить тот факт, что в очередную сопроводительную к алиментам Кренник добавил еще и жалобу на отсутствие среди них белых — хорошо хоть, выражений интенданта не включил дословно, хотя очень хотелось приобщить Таркина к сложностям жизни остальных. Ему-то ни один интендант не ляпнет: «Хотите дальше»!

“Онака и Ко” решит все ваши вопросы с финансированием!  
Заполним отчеты*, предоставим недостающие средства** и примем позитивный баланс на хранение за скромный процент!  
Спешите!  
Только сегодня акция - за одну заполненную налоговую декларацию документация на совершенно легальный кассовый аппарат в подарок!

* правильность заполнения фирма не гарантирует, но пока никто не возвращался  
** процент за предоставление - не менее 25% от общей суммы за каждый день

Импрекламнадзор сообщает, что податели сего объявления  
разыскиваются в десяти системах, включая Имперский Центр!

К моменту очередного выхода на ковер ради бюджета Кренник и думать забыл о сопроводительной или дополнениях к ней: в этот раз о попадании в бюджет или сроки не приходилось даже мечтать, поэтому кошки отошли на третий план, вытесненные Проектом и желанием избежать наказания за превышенные в очередной раз расходы и сроки.

Однако очередного разноса так и не произошло: Кренник спокойно зачитал проект объяснительной, совмещенный с отчетом о расходах и затрате материалов, но возражений не дождался. Вместо этого Таркин с некоторым недоумением в глазах изучал его самого, словно бы в первый раз видел.

— …таким образом, поставленные на второй квартал восьмого года задачи были выполнены полностью, — закончил Кренник.

— У нас же закончился четвертый квартал десятого года? — уточнил Таркин.

— Да, но это крайний квартал, план за который мы выполнили полностью, — Кренник осторожно перебрал бумаги: вдруг что-то все-таки было лучше обычного? — Превышение нормы по алиментам же не учтете?

— Нет, это же не ваша заслуга, — отрезал Таркин.

— Ну почему, нахождение, определение на соответствие требованиям Корпуса, курьерские и почтовые расходы… — начал загибать пальцы Кренник.

— Если бы вы родились лет на сто раньше, то джедаев было бы гораздо больше, — вздохнул Таркин. — Всех бы силоносцев собрали и хорошо, если бы лично доставили, а не почтой отправили.

— Я котов отправляю с курьером. Да и разумных на большинстве планет нельзя отправлять почтой, — ответил Кренник, вспоминая давнюю детскую мечту о путешествиях по галактике практически бесплатно и без муторного сбора документов.

— У нас можно, — фыркнул Таркин. — Там даже вода и сухпаек положены.

Креннику очень хотелось спросить, лично ли Таркин проверял исполнение нормы, но он удержался. Вдруг занесет на Эриаду, а Таркин в отместку заложит командировочные только на возвращение в посылке?

— Зачем вам кот, Кренник? — спросил Таркин со вздохом. — У вас же есть свита и этот, Эрсо.

— Ну вы сравнили. Гален не мурлычет, — спустя полминуты нашелся с ответом Кренник. — Да и вдруг с котом я стану спокойнее?

— Мне жаль вас разочаровывать, но спокойствие и кот — суть вещи несовместные, — подозрительно сердечно ответил Таркин. Взгляд его явно говорил: «А вам спокойствие не светит никогда».

Кренник осмотрелся. Кабинет был подозрительно чист.

— Губернатор, а где ваша премия? 

— Гуляет. Кренник, вы не ответили на мой вопрос.

— Так белый, премиальный. Наверняка же красивый будет, — Кренник не знал, как облечь в приличную формулировку желание «хочу, как все, но лучше», тем более что у них с Таркином явно была совершенно разная внутренняя система ценностей. — Разве желать отличиться — плохо?

— Но основной проект страдает! — Таркин совсем немного повысил голос, однако ударило словно хлыстом. — Неужели нельзя вначале все построить, а потом уже думать, что же вы за это получите?

— За все я все и получу, — пробормотал Кренник. Потом сказал даже громче, чем обычно: — Работы идут по плану, губернатор. Где-то мы его даже можем догнать или опередить, вот только смысл устанавливать обстановку кают, пока мы даже кайберы не разработали?

— Значит, вам надо полностью использовать Эрсо. Вы его вытащили, вы его и мотивируйте, любым образом, — Таркин чуть откинулся назад в кресле, чем-то напоминая своего кота, когда тому отдавали неприятный приказ: губернатор едва ли не нахохлился, хотя ему в силу телосложения это было крайне сложно сделать. 

— Я найду, чем заинтересовать Галена, — пообещал Кренник, замечая на этот раз, как сузились глаза Таркина от упоминания личного имени ученого. — Не беспокойтесь, достроим в срок.

— Да, если его опять продлят. По всей Империи пятилетку в четыре года выполняют, а у вас шестилетний план за десять, — Таркин махнул рукой, показывая, что разговор окончен.

Кренник практически выскочил из кабинета и чуть не споткнулся об Эриаду, который сидел комом посреди коридора и пытался вылизаться на глазах у всей очереди просителей.

По пути домой, на шаттл, директор попытался сообразить, как бы так вернуть разработку лазера в разумные сроки. Таркин явно на что-то намекал, да вот только за попытку влезть Галену в штаны Креннику еще на третьем курсе дали по носу и прочли долгую лекцию об уважении к чужому личному пространству. Лекция была хуже, ибо Гален потом проверил конспект и устроил зачет — после этого Кренник попытался было отомстить и отмерял по линейке те требуемые тридцать сантиметров, но Галену было только лучше, поэтому месть не удалась. Да и не очень хотелось, если честно: от радостного Галена глаз было не оторвать, и все остальное казалось неважным.  
Может, ему ассистента притащить? Или ассистентку — кого-нибудь молодого и ясноглазого, подкованного в кайберах и верного Империи. Вот только таких, наверное, еще меньше, чем белых котов в Корпусе…

ВНИМАНИЕ!  
УДИВИТЕЛЬНАЯ АКЦИЯ! ТОЛЬКО СЕЙЧАС - ПРИНЕСИТЕ ГЕН И ПОЛУЧИТЕ ГЕНЕТИЧЕСКИ МОДИФИЦИРОВАННОЕ ИМ ЖИВОТНОЕ НА ЛЮБОЙ СРОК** В БЕЗВОЗМЕЗДНОЕ ПОЛЬЗОВАНИЕ С ПРАВОМ ОСТАВИТЬ СЕБЕ НА ДОЛГОВРЕМЕННУЮ АРЕНДУ ИЛИ НАВСЕГДА!***

* не является публичной офертой. Соглашаясь на данное предложение, вы передаете все интеллектуальные права на используемый генетический материал ООО “Каминоанец+”. Общество не гарантирует, что генно-модифицированное животное будет жизнеспособно. Все расходы на содержание и лечение животного клиент несет сам.  
** до трех дней.  
*** любой приплод оплачивается отдельно.

Импрекламнадзор сообщает, что рекламируемая продукция имеет все необходимые лицензии и сертификаты

— Я принес вашему коту кошку! — радостно заявил Кренник с порога.

Кошка, оравшая благим кошачьим матом всю дорогу, уже скорее просипела что-то совершенно возмущенное. Переноску Креннику не дали, и он нес средних размеров кипенно-белую кошку прямо на руках — за пазухой она царапалась и кусалась слишком близко к непривычным к этому частям тела, охраны он с собой не брал, а Птерро сказал, что он — пилот и ему нельзя травмировать руки. И что на переноску животных он не подписывался. И вообще ворчал не хуже кошки, словно его к коту силком тащили.

Хорошо хоть, перчатки были плотные: кошка периодически пыталась укусами заставить Кренника отпустить ее.

— Спасибо, он находит сам, — ответил Таркин с каким-то ядреным сочетанием ужаса и чего-то еще смутно знакомого в глазах.

В кабинете Таркина Кренник впервые и увидел себя со стороны в темном оконном отражении: глаза безумнее обычного, физиономия расцарапана до крови, которая заливала подранные ворот и мундир, на руках белое пушистое вопящее нечто, плащ скукожился где-то под мышкой. Ну и шерсть летит, но это было ожидаемо.

Кошка издала очередной сип и впилась зубами чуть выше правой перчатки. Кренник ругнулся, но руки не разжал.

— Чтоб вы с таким старанием строили, — хрипло произнес Таркин, затем потянулся к комму: — Дивз, кто пустил директора Кренника в таком виде без предупреждения? Уволь, потом поймай Эрку и освободи ему переговорную!

Комм булькнул что-то в подтверждение получения приказа.

Кошка вгрызлась поудобнее. Кренник почувствовал, что по руке течет что-то теплое.

— Боюсь, что выйти отсюда в таком виде я не смогу, — сказал он, тщательно наблюдая за тем, как меняется взгляд Таркина. — Вашей-то репутации ничто не повредит, а вот моя не переживет.

— Было бы что портить. Тем более кровь ваша. Или убили кого-то? — Таркин смотрел даже не на лицо Кренника, а на одну из царапин на его щеке: Кренник был не уверен, но, возможно, она тоже опять закровила.

— Чуть не придушил скотину, но мне еще от нее котенок нужен, — Кренник немного пошевелил пальцами, дабы убедиться, что ничего существенного зубки кошки не задели. — Может, снимете, кстати? — он чуть приподнял руки, дабы не оставить сомнений в том, что именно нужно было снимать: судя по расширившимся зрачкам, о кошке губернатор уже мог не думать.

Кошка издала звук, более напоминающий гул двигателя на низких оборотах.

— И после этого вы еще хотите именно кота в качестве премии? — Таркин оторвал взгляд от крови и сел чуть ровнее. — Причем потомство именно этой кошки?

— Ну, ваше достояние вас слушается. Значит, в Корпусе умеют воспитывать, — Кренник едва не пожал плечами, но решил не рисковать: зубы не отпускали.

— Так он меня слушается, — усмехнулся Таркин. — Уверены, что ваша премия будет вас слушать?

— Да, — несколько даже оскорбленно ответил Кренник.

— А зачем вам мой кот? — внезапно задумался Таркин. — Вот же, прекрасная белая особь: записывайте ее в Корпус, на воспитание и аттестацию.

— Генномодифицированных в первом поколении нельзя. Я проверял, вообще никак не вписать, — Кренник с горя даже прямым текстом предлагал ответственному за принятие кошек интенданту взятку в любой разумной форме: хоть не подошедшим для ЗС металлом, хоть подарочным алкоголем из тех, что пить было совсем нельзя, хоть взводом вуки для постройки дачи (самовывозом, разумеется).

Интендант оказался либо трусоватым, либо честным, однако Кренник еще не совсем пропил способность очаровывать случайных разумных, а посему получил совет: алименты в Корпус принимали вне зависимости от генетического статуса родителей, главное, чтобы хоть один был корпусником.

Поэтому кот Таркина был просто необходим: кто еще польстится на белое недоразумение? Эриаду-то все, что движется, либо трахал, либо бил, а если не двигалось — двигал. Это кое-что говорило о его хозяине, но сейчас Кренник не был настроен на философские рассуждения.

В этот момент в кабинет явились таркинские адъютанты — двое в защитных костюмах забрали кошку, а третий осторожно попытался увести куда-то самого Кренника. Таркин не производил впечатление человека, у которого была бы гостевая комната в казенной квартире, но до конца выяснить это Креннику не дали.

— Дивз, найти какую-нибудь химчистку или прикажи пилоту директора к утру доставить сюда чистый комплект его формы, — Таркин окинул взглядом Кренника с головы до ног. — Принеси аптечку и перестели мою кровать: ночевать директор будет со мной.

— Есть, сэр, — Дивз оставил директора и скрылся без малейшего комментария или хотя бы тени удивления на загорелом и смутно знакомом лице.

— Часто приглашаете кого-то остаться на ночь? — Кренник улыбнулся, хотя царапины на щеках от этого заныли.

— Нет, но неужели вы предпочтете ночевать на стульях в коридоре? — голос Таркина вновь стал ниже, но теперь он еще и тон взял соблазняющий. Хотя знал, чем взять: стульев в коридоре было только два, из них даже Кренник не сложил бы приличного ложа.

— Вы только перевяжите мне раны да утром накормите завтраком, — Кренник махнул левой рукой и порадовался, что он не правша: правая ныла знатно. 

Судя по лицу Таркина, подозрительность чуть поборолась с возбуждением, но последнее выиграло: стол губернатор перемахнул прямо из положения сидя, да и с мундиром Кренника особо не церемонился.

— Аптечка, сэр! — крикнул вышколенный адъютант из коридора, закинув необходимый предмет словно гранату: Кренник чуть не получил ящичком по голове, но Таркин успел поймать его первым, отвлекшись от раздевания Кренника.

— Плащ не порвите, а то ваш персонал совсем шокирую. Вон, адъютант уже и заходить боится, — Кренник с некоторым удивлением наблюдал, как Таркин дезинфицирует укус на руке: китель губернатор содрал, не расстегивая, и Кренник уже как-то настроился на продолжение прямо здесь, но медицинские процедуры пропускать не планировалось.

— Дивз из клонов, у него рефлекс. Еще где-нибудь вас кусали или царапали?  
— Лицо, чуть на груди, но там совсем ерунда, — тонкие пальцы губернатора неожиданно нежно размазывали бакту по укусу и Кренник уже был готов закончить с этой прелюдией. 

Ну или намекнуть, что правое предплечье — далеко не самая эрогенная зона кренниковского тела.

— Ну что вы, если уж начали, то необходимо обработать все поврежденные места. Снимайте майку, — приказал Таркин.

Кренник снял, случайно протерев ею лицо — на майке остались красные разводы, поэтому скоро он тут хорошо если в одних трусах и сапогах останется. Хотя, судя по чуть зависшему взгляду Таркина, разве что сапоги останутся целыми. И то, вдруг у губернатора еще и на лодыжки фетиш?

— У вас на кровь встает или за своего кота боитесь? — уточнил Кренник, поскольку губернатор как-то слишком уж ласково начал поглаживать его по боку.

Больно ласково для первой ночи.

— С кровью оно всегда лучше, — Таркин хищно улыбнулся и по-прежнему осторожно начал смазывать бактой оставшиеся раны Кренника.

Если бы белое недоразумение не расцарапало Креннику лицо, то медицинские процедуры можно было бы прервать прямо сейчас. Но собственная физиономия Креннику нравилась как есть, без шрамов, тем более от арендованной кошки, поэтому он терпеливо дождался, пока Таркин заклеит последнюю царапину — все еще так аккуратно, словно бы решил, что Кренник фарфоровый, вот уж от Таркина такого подвоха Кренник не ожидал! — и лишь когда последний пластырь был наклеен и Таркин замер, любуясь то ли на свою работу, то ли на наполовину одетого Кренника, Кренник взял дело в свои руки.

Губернатор на вкус был подозрительно ментоловый, словно бы пастилку съел, — неужели все-таки его предупредили о появлении Кренника? Или таким было удивление — Таркину понадобилась пара мгновений, чтобы сориентироваться. Хорошо еще просто под дых Креннику не дал — рефлексы не у одних бывших клонов были.

А потом Таркин прикусил Креннику губу и одновременно подхватил на руки, перехватывая инициативу, и все сторонние мысли испарились.

Лубрикант "Струя любви" смажет все, что нужно!  
Созданный из натуральных материалов, он подходит всем видам и типам гениталий!  
Спешите: только сейчас ко всем заказам от трёх литров пробный флакон "Струи любви" из настоящей крови в подарок!

* Может привести к потертостям. Не использовать на протезах и в других подверженных коррозии изделиях. Может вызывать привыкание.

Импрекламнадзор сообщает, что рекламируемая продукция опробована лично тестировщиками Импрекламнадзора и соответствует всем требованиям законодательства.

(Действительно вызывает привыкание!)

Проснулся Кренник от того, что кто-то накинул на него еще одно одеяло. Пахло лавандой, но подушка под лицом была как камень — куда это его занесло вечером? Вроде же кошку Таркину хотел занести…

— Лежите смирно, Эриаду на любое движение прыгает, — раздался над ухом голос Таркина.

Лежать Креннику стало не очень удобно. Да и какое тут лежать, когда они уже в кровати и вроде даже выспались.

— А сколько времени? — спросил он, поворачивая голову на голос.

Таркин уже шел в освежитель, видимо, поскольку шел как мать родила, поэтому Кренник смог уже при дневном свете оценить и ширину плеч, и разнообразие шрамов, и узость талии — вот смог он ночью ее обхватить или нет? Нет, ну точно надо повторить!

Кренник приподнялся, дабы смотреть было удобнее, и тут ему что-то прыгнуло на спину с каким-то утробно-адским мявом.

На мяв Таркин полуобернулся и прикрыл лицо ладонью.

— Я же говорил «лежать». Эрка, у тебя своя дама сердца, оставь мое в покое, — резким тоном с налетом умиления скомандовал он.

Видимо, умиление предназначалось коту. Кренник попытался повернуться, но сверху раздался очередной мяв и звуки рвущейся от когтей ткани.

— Ты вообще зачем тут, Эр? У тебя там кошка, иди и выполняй свои обязанности, — продолжил Таркин воспитательный процесс.

Ткань рваться перестала, а мяв принял оттенок хвастовства: Кренник, как любитель преувеличить, легко опознавал его даже у котов.

— Ну и что? Кому говорено, не надо прибегать ко мне после каждого раза — надо закончить и потом уже докладывать! А ну, пошел назад! — скомандовал Таркин.

Кот мявкнул, на этот раз уже расстроенно, и скорее даже шлепнулся, судя по звуку, на пол. Кренник осторожно обернулся, но увидел лишь ускользающий в дверь кончик черного пушистого хвоста.

— Ваша премия вас бережет? — ухмыльнулся он и лишь потом заметил несколько больших дыр на одеяле, из которых выползал пух.

— Моя премия — дебил, каких мало. Сколько раз говорил, что не надо прыгать на постель, так нет, стоит кому-то придти, как он тут как тут. Это вы еще кошку принесли, иначе бы сразу за нами пошел, — несмотря на слова, Таркин несколько умильно улыбался: впечатление было что надо, хоть сейчас повстанцев пугать! — Вы все еще хотите кота?

— Ага. Если что, можно же не на кровати спать? — Кренник выпутался из-под одеял и попытался принять наиболее сексуальную позу. На непривычной кровати получалось не очень, но, судя по виду, Таркин уже и думать забыл про освежитель.

Или нет: губернатор вздохнул, скорее даже горестно.

— Кренник, у меня три встречи только за утро, и с Амедды станется пройти и в спальню, если я опоздаю. Может, вы для надежности оставите кошку у меня, а зайдете за ней вечером?

— Вечером так вечером. Брать вино и зубную щетку? — решил не терять хотя бы завоеванного Кренник.

— Берите, — Таркин кивнул и все-таки ушел в освежитель.

Кренник со вздохом упал на кровать и чуть не ругнулся вслух: подушки были жесткие. Нет, если у них пойдет регулярно, то он сюда себе свою притащит!

А если будет так же хорошо, как и этой ночью, то он и Таркина приобщит к счастью пуховых подушек. Одеяло-то почему-то мягкое — значит, еще не все потеряно на почве аскетизма!

Вы устали от регулярной уборки шерсти после вашего партнера или любимца? Вы хотите элегантный дом, а не убежище эридианской старушки с коллекцией ковров из шерсти умерших домашних (и не очень) животных? Цвет шерсти домашнего животного или партнера не вписывается в интерьер?  
Решение есть - электрическая рукавица-почесун _“Расческа”©_!  
Только наша _“Расческа”©_ может эффективно удалять лишнюю шерсть любой фактуры и любых видов без вреда для партнера или любимца*!  
С _“Расческой”©_ вы забудете о лишней шерсти и никогда не подвергнитесь осмеянию ваших товарищей за пушистость вашего жилища!  
Спешите! Количество товаров ограничено!

* если вы желаете соединить приятное с полезным, то _“Расческа +”©_ сможет также бить током по желанию носящего.

Импрекламнадзор сообщает, что вопреки действующему законодательству образца рекламируемой продукции или бесплатного оказания услуги предоставлено не было.

Через год Кренник гордо принял премию в виде средних размеров длинношерстного и кительно-белого кота. К сожалению, кот уже имел имя — данная партия звалась на «У», и кому-то пришла прекрасная идея назвать единственного белого Углем. Хотя при Креннике вручили и Упыря, и Утопца, так что, может быть, ему еще повезло?

Уголек — он был слишком милый, и даже Кренник не мог звать его полным именем — первым делом облазил все возможные углы директорского шаттла, а потом и квартиры на Корусанте, был трижды мыт, ибо белая шерсть легко становилась серой от пыли, а потом нашел свое место. Куда бы его вместе с Кренником ни заносила служба, Уголек находил одежный шкаф, утаскивал либо сдирал с вешалки один из директорских плащей и практически свивал себе из него гнездо. Старые гнездовья подходили лишь в том же месте: перетаскивание их вслед за Угольком эффекта не давало. Кот презрительно фырчал, демонстративно закапывал старое гнездо и вил новое.

В шаттле же, в силу герметичности шкафов, попасть туда у кота удавалось не всегда. Тогда он просто свивал гнездо из доступного плаща на любой ровной поверхности — один раз это был пол машинного отделения, и по прибытии кота искали добрый час, — а иногда, когда полет занимал более трех часов или того просила котовья душа, Уголек выл. Первый раз Кренник решил было, что на шаттл пробрался какой-то волк; того же мнения был и Таркин, когда заночевал у Кренника ради подтверждения воплей и банально хорошего времяпрепровождения. Но выл именно Уголек, выл басовито и бессовестно, поэтому Кренник перенаправил себе первый попавшийся на глаза заказ на беруши и спал с тех пор относительно спокойно. В конце концов, не мог же Аргонн еще и ДНК чего-то, хотящего именно съесть или иначе извести Кренника, добавить в ту гремучую смесь, которая обеспечила коту белую шерсть?

Одно было хорошо: Уголек, в отличие от родителя, на лишних людей в кровати подопечного не бросался. С Таркина бы сдалось вначале свернуть котейке шею, а потом сказать, что так и было!


	3. Террор Ванто

Элай с детства кошачьих скорее боялся: в городе их не держали, а в дедушкин «кошачий» амбар даже дедушка заходил, только когда котов и кошек надо было стричь и они уже с трудом двигались. Еду кошачье племя добывало само и людей искало лишь когда вес шерсти становился чрезмерен. Лет в семь Элай случайно забрел вечером именно к котам и потом долго плакал, а множество желтых глаз, которые еще и шипели, часто снились ему в кошмарах.

Пока он не встретил Трауна, конечно. После этого кошмар с глазами отступил, а если и снился, то глаза в нем стали красными.

В Майомарской академии премиальные животные были у нескольких преподавателей, но более всего все студенты боялись кошки директора Марты. Это рыжее создание состояло на вид из одного пуха, могло, при желании, спрятаться в сапоге или рюкзаке первогодки, имело огромные желтые глаза с зелеными пятнами и умело урчать крайне нежно, да так, что даже те, кто кошек не любил, не мог пройти мимо и не погладить.

А еще где-то под шерстью Марты прятался вечно записывающий диктофон, поэтому говорить в ее присутствии стоило осторожно, а в отсутствии — оглядываться, не покажется ли где-то рыжий хвост.

Не то чтобы Элай так любил кошек, чтобы планировать вылазки за пределы Академии именно с Мартой на руках, но практически все пойманные за самоволки студенты всегда винили в своем провале именно ее.

Элай и так-то кошек сторонился, а после Марты и вовсе даже доверять им не доверял.  
Естественно, гипоаллергенными в Корпусе были только кошки, и то не все, но об этом Элай не думал, даже когда осознал, что премия может быть живой. Кто в здравом уме даст премию интенданту?

У капитана Парка была личная птица: вида он не называл, однако в процессе обучения Трауна языку было вычислено, что это птица-говорун. Двухголовая и разноцветная, она была довольно глупа (по сравнению с лисатрскими буривухами), но обладала схожей памятью — если Марте нужен был диктофон, то у птицы были мозги и талант запоминать дословно информацию.

Однако держать языки за зубами птица не умела и часто повторяла важные или секретные сведения не вовремя или не в той компании, так что, видимо, именно поэтому капитан и исследовал Неизведанные регионы.

Элай высказал это наблюдение Трауну — тот, вроде бы, его мнения не разделил, но в присутствии птицы более даже на сай-бисти старался не говорить.

Самым странным было то, что глаза у птицы были разные совершенно — один синий, два красных и один зеленый.

Элай бы и не обратил на это внимания, вот только теперь глаза в его кошмарах стали двухцветными: один кошачье-золотой, один — трауно-красный.

**Выдержка из “Космического сонника” В. Ан-ги:**

  
  
**Глаза снятся** \- к удаче и успехам неожиданным.  
Коли золотые али алые - к успеху долгожданному  
[здесь и далее прим. комм. Н. Острадама: такие сны могут сниться за несколько лет до самого успеха, они скорее обозначают момент, когда сновидец встает на дорогу, которая может к этому самому успеху привести].  
  
**Глаза огненные** \- пить будешь, много и в хорошей компании  
[означает скорее банкет или иную презентацию успехов, к пьянству и алкоголизму снится разбитая бутылка и/или расстроенные друзья]  
Но не обольщайся: просто красные глаза означают усталость да труд выматывающий  
[возможно, связанный с унижением]!  
  
**Глаза разноцветные** \- друзья верные у тебя будут, али есть уже: не теряй!  
  
**Глаза животные** \- враг бдит, да и ты не плошай!

Почти всю церемонию награждения после получения долгожданной плашки новоиспеченный капитан-лейтенант Элай Ванто простоял как в тумане: не верилось, что это не сон. Траун пару раз вроде как косился с одобрительной ухмылкой, но даже за это Элай не поручился бы.

Поэтому когда все закончилось, он просто последовал за Трауном: уж тот точно ничего не упустил!

Траун относительно неожиданно был пойман Таркином. Гранд-мофф поздравил их обоих и начал что-то обсуждать с Трауном, нежно поправляя тому новую ранговую плашку. Элай чуть отвернулся, дабы следить за окрестностями, а не за начальством: это все очень напоминало вечер сразу после прилета на Корусант. Тогда Траун приоделся и смылся куда-то на всю ночь, в середине которой Элая разбудил звонок неизвестного с подозрительно гранд-моффским произношением, который крайне требовательно выспрашивал о действии антигистаминных на чиссов вообще и Трауна в частности.

Теперь, слушая Таркина, вживую рассуждающего о гипоаллергенной шерсти, Элай был почти уверен, что его сейчас пошлют на корабль, а Траун пойдет отмечать новое звание в довольно высокой компании. Вопрос с аллергией явно же был решен?

— Но я достаточно вас задержал. Пойдемте, Траун, Ванто, ваши премии наверняка вас уже заждались, — Таркин повел их куда-то в сторону от выхода, но не обратно в зал награждений.

Элай удивленно поднял брови: вот уж себя в числе премированных он увидеть не ожидал. А если Таркин подразумевал что-то иное, то зачем им с Трауном Элай? Двери сторожить?

Пройдя пару коридоров и одну лестницу, Таркин провел их в небольшую комнатку, которая должна была находится совсем рядом с галеркой зала награждений. В комнате было несколько лейтенантов, и Элай с радостью осознал, что он теперь выше по званию: на душе стало так тепло…

Так тепло, что Элай совершенно не заметил большой пушистый ком, шуршащий на какой-то коробке у дальней стены, пока ком не метнулся под ноги гранд-моффу с жалобным мявом.

— Эриаду, это не тебе. Брысь отсюда, — строго обратился к кому Таркин.

Элай с некоторым запозданием признал в коме кота: скорее всего, лотальского или, может, кореллианского — вроде же они черные и зубастые?

Кот что-то промявкал в ответ, с определенным интересом смотря на Трауна.

— Рад видеть вашу премию в добром здравии, — Траун чуть отодвинулся от кота. Кот приблизился на шаг. — Помнится, директор Кренник обещал сделать из него коврик.

— Он не смог рассчитать размеры: получался скорее платок, а меховых платков я ему и с Эриаду привезу, кота переводить жаль, — отмахнулся Таркин. — Кстати, Кренник тоже передавал привет: это его знакомые смогли решить вашу проблему. Всех котов в Корпусе не исправить, но ваша премия и премия вашего адъютанта — самые гипоаллергенные из возможного на данные момент.

— Благодарю вас, и передайте мою благодарность директору Креннику, — Траун улыбнулся столь лучезарно, что к нему потянулся даже кот Таркина, не говоря уж о людях.

Кота, правда, Таркин перехватил за ошейник еще на взлете, так что ему оставалось только обиженно висеть. Элай не видел котовьей морды, но кот обижался профессионально, всем телом.

— Благодарю, — чуть наклонил голову Траун.

— Я хотел бы вручить вам премии собственноручно, но безопаснее для всех будет, если я буду держать свою, — Таркин перехватил кота под лапы и прижал к груди: выглядело так, словно у него резко выросла черная и обиженная глазастая борода по пояс, если считать хвост. — Дивз, вручайте! — приглушенно скомандовал он.

— Есть, сэр! — из группы лейтенантов у коробки выдвинулся капитан-лейтенант с загорелым лицом: когда-то Элай уже такое видел, на холо, кажется?

Коробку чуть сдвинули в центр комнаты. Капитан-лейтенант осторожно снял крышку и едва ли не проворковал внутрь:

— Как вы, мои маленькие? Не боитесь, Эрка вас не тронет!

Кот Таркина что-то проворчал на своем кошачьем. Таркин прошептал коту на ухо несколько вроде бы команд, хотя Элаю показалось, что среди них было «на перчатки пущу!» Кот замолчал.

— Иди сюда, девочка, давай! — нежно позвал капитан-лейтенант, запуская руку в короб. Оттуда донеслось возмущенное «Мяу!» — Иди, иди, а ты сиди, твоя очередь придет. — Из коробки на свет достали довольно небольшую кошку средней пушистости и белого цвета, с рыжей маской на мордочке и рыжих же носочках на трех лапках: полностью белоснежной передней правой она слабо отбивалась от Дивза.

— Коммодор Траун, в знак ваших заслуг перед Империей с большим удовольствием вручаю вам премиальную кошку Тиранию, лейтенанта Корпуса эмоциональной поддержки. — Таркин кивнул, и Дивз бережно поднес кошку к Трауну.

Кошка осторожно принюхалась; Траун вдохнул полной грудью так, что форма заскрипела. 

— Пока реакции никакой. Благодарю, сэр! — ответил он, подставляя кошке руку.

Та принюхивалась с полминуты, потом потерлась. Лейтенанты и Дивз начали радостно переглядываться: видимо, кошка, в отличие от денежной премии, должна была принять премированного.

Тирания встала вначале одной лапкой, а потом двумя Трауну на ладонь. Дивз аккуратно показал Трауну, как животное лучше держать, и скакнул обратно к коробке, из которой уже торчал белый хвост.

Элай сглотнул. «Ваши премии», сказал Таркин, множественное число. Если бы Трауну вручали двух кошек, то сделали бы это сразу. Неужели вторая кошка предназначена самому Элаю? За что?

Дивз достал из коробки вторую кошку, точную копию первой, разве что полностью белой была передняя левая. Эта не отмахивалась, но висела мертвым грузом, пытаясь стечь с рук Дивза на волю. Тот, видимо, имея опыт, перехватил ее поудобнее да и застыл, ожидая команды.

Элай выпрямился, но радости от награды не было. Он не хотел кошку, кошка явно не хотела награждаться — ну вот почему такой день нужно было испортить? Кого он прогневал, вурдалаков им под одеяло?

— Капитан-лейтенант Элай Ванто, в знак вашей верной службы Империи с большим удовольствием вручаю вам премиального кота Террора, лейтенанта Корпуса эмоциональной поддержки, — Таркин жизнерадостно указал своим котом, что премию Элаю нужно было вручить. — Они с Тиранией брат и сестра, называл сам Император, — добавил он скорее извиняющимся тоном.

Элай сглотнул, наблюдая застывшим взглядом за приближением кота. Свой кот, а не директора или Трауна: своему-то нужно как-то сразу дать понять, кто здесь шерсть стрижет. Дедушка говорил, что этим зверям нельзя показывать свой страх, что есть заклинания, на худой конец, но те работали только дома, на Лисатре…

— Протяните руку, капитан-лейтенант, — отечески произнес Дивз.

— Могли бы и предупредить его, Траун. И не говорите, что не догадались, — сказал Таркин.

— Я не был до конца уверен. Прожекты директора Кренника иногда так и остаются прожектами, разве нет? — раздался спокойный голос Трауна прямо над левым ухом. — Ванто, протяните руку, дайте вашей премии с вами познакомиться.

Элай послушно протянул правую руку ладонью вверх. Кот вначале никак не отреагировал, но потом Элай заметил, что его усы шевелятся.

— Принюхивается. Живой же, надо чтобы принял, — шепотом подтвердил недавнюю догадку Элая Дивз.

Пару мгновений Элай страстно надеялся, что Террор откинется назад, Дивзу на грудь, показывая, что никакого Элая Ванто ему не нужно. Но кот лишь принюхивался, а затем в пару прыжков взлетел Элаю на плечи: руку Элай от неожиданности опустил, но плечи держал так же ровно. Тем более что точно когтистый кот теперь был рядом с его шеей…

— Вы ему приглянулись, Ванто, — шепнул радостно Дивз. — Так держать!

— Спасибо, — Элай не рискнул даже кивнуть.

— Поздравляю вас с вашими премиями, — Таркин отпустил своего кота и махнул Дивзу на коробку. — Полагаю, что сегодняшний вечер вы потратите на полноценное знакомство с премиальными и «Химерой», Траун, но завтра вы сможете у меня высказать любые ваши претензии директору Креннику.

Эриаду что-то мявкнул, нахохлившись. Террор махнул хвостом прямо в нос Элаю.

— А тебя Дивз закроет на «Исполнительнице», — умиленным, но строгим тоном ответил своей премии Таркин.

Черный кот вздохнул совсем как разумный и запрыгнул в опустевшую коробку.

— Надеюсь, что и вы порадуете нас вашим обществом? — Траун, видимо, что-то делал со своей новой кошкой, ибо с его стороны Элай слышал тихое урчание.

— Конечно, — немного даже оскорбленно ответил Таркин.

Элай поймал взгляд одного из лейтенантов и, к некоторому даже удовольствию, понял, что не ему одному хотелось выйти из комнаты и закрыть за собой дверь. «Химера», чем бы она ни была, явно переживет, если ее командор вначале нафлиртуется вдоволь!

Флотский форум Центра.  
**Тема: домашние животные и уход за ними.**  
  
**Запись №85157479948: Как ухаживать за кошкой и котом?**  
(создал в 23.53 по стандартному времени Элвантий, статус: салага)  
  
Доброго времени суток! Мне нужен совет: как ухаживать за премиальными котом и кошкой? Нам с начальством дали премию, а инструкции нет, они уснули на моей кровати и не дают мне лечь. И шипят, если сдвинуть.  
И чем их кормить? Выпустить в коридор, пускай ищут сами?  
**Добавлено в 23.55:** Их надо стричь? (приложено два холо)

Форум привел практически к тому же результату, что и поиск в Голонете: половина ответивших считала живые премии выдумкой счастливцев, которым разрешали завести личное домашнее животное, четверть или более похвасталась холо своих питомцев — это было скорее полезно, поскольку на холо были гораздо более пушистые звери, а значит, Тиранию и Террора стричь пока было не обязательно, — а двое потребовали холо настоящих кисок, можно небритых (второй был согласен и на любое другое интимное фото).

Этих Элай пометил как «неприличные предложения» и отложил датапад. Кошки мирно спали на его кровати — Террор залез задницей на подушку Элая, — и не проснулись, даже когда Элай их снимал. Вроде как по правилам премиальным зверям было положено довольствие наравне с хозяевами, миска, лежанка, чесалка и шлейка (в зависимости от вида предлагалась клетка со всеми удобствами и подкладка на плечо), однако при награждении Таркин ничего об этом не сказал.

Может быть, конечно, он переслал Трауну какую-нибудь инструкцию, но пока Элаю ничего не передали. Они прибыли на «Химеру», познакомились с офицерами и кораблем, оставив кошек в отведенных ему и Трауну каютах, а по возвращении Элай обнаружил обеих кошек у себя в кровати. Мысль о клетке Элая радовала, вот только куда бы ее поставить? Каюта была весьма небольшой, находилась рядом с каютой Трауна в силу адъютантства Элая и просматривалась полностью с кровати, поэтому Элай в любом случае мог бы видеть кошку.

Кота. Его премией был кот, гордо развалившийся на спине и разложивший свое кошачье достоинство на подушке Элая. Как корабль назовешь, так он и поплывет. Интересно, можно ли переименовать премиальное животное? Или прозвать как-нибудь невинно — таркинский кот-обиженка вроде был полностью Эриаду, но его и Эркой звали…

Элай задумался, как можно уменьшить Террора. Вариантов было ужасно мало: «Терра» казалось ему женским прозвищем, как и «Рота», а больше ничего в уставшую голову Элая не приходило.

С этими мыслями Элай, видимо, задремал, поскольку очнулся, лишь когда одна из кошек замяукала.

В каюту уже зашел Траун и успел поднять, вроде бы, Тиранию на руки, отчего кошка и мявкнула. 

— Прошу прощения, сэр, не дождался, — Элай подскочил и обидно зевнул.

От звука зевка Террор резко дернулся, завопил и отскочил в угол кровати. Тирания презрительно фыркнула на брата.

— Ничего страшного, Ванто. Вы прекрасно устроили наши премии, но на первую ночь я заберу свою к себе, — кошка лежала на руке Трауна с очевидным блаженством на мордочке. — Для полной оценки и отчета директору Креннику, конечно.

Элай кивнул. С одной стороны, ему было несколько завидно, вот только кому он завидовал: кошке или неведомому Креннику из-за двух партнеров калибра Трауна и Таркина, — Элай не знал и разбираться сейчас не хотел. С другой стороны, скатертью дорога хотя бы одному пушистому узурпатору его кровати: еще он с пушистыми и неразумными не спал!

— Утром принесут спальный коврик для Террора. И прочее необходимое: у коммодора Фейро хорошая подруга получила премиальную кошку пару лет назад, поэтому она в курсе фактического исполнения инструкций.

— Отлично, — Элай пытался сделать голос радостным, но прозвучало скорее сонно. Да и эту ночь пушистый где-то должен был провести. — На всякий случай — вы же положите комлинк рядом с собой? Вдруг коты все-таки вызывают аллергию… — Элай не смог скрыть надежды в голосе и отчаянно зевнул, попытавшись отвлечь внимание Трауна.

Траун и Тирания посмотрели на него несколько разочарованно, а вот Террор зевнул за компанию: судя по всему, он боялся неожиданных громких звуков поблизости.

— Да, Ванто, благодарю за беспокойство. Не смею вас задерживать: завтрашний день обещает быть еще более интересным, — Траун кивнул. — Спокойной ночи, капитан-лейтенант.

— Спокойной ночи, сэр, — Элай проводил взглядом Трауна и развевающийся за ним хвост Тирании, а потом посмотрел на Террора.

Тот явно затеял психологическую атаку: изогнулся буквой «кек» и тщательно вылизывал свою задницу. Или кусок покрывала, на котором сидел: особо присматриваться Элай не стал.

Ответить подобным он не мог, поэтому прикинул варианты действий. Нужно было сместить кота с кровати, иначе не видать ее Элаю как своих ушей.

Элай осторожно снял мундир и повесил его в шкаф, заодно убедившись, что рубашек у него вдоволь. После этого он снял с себя рубашку, накинул ее на кота и перенес того на стул. Кот по инерции пару раз лизнул что-то — под рубашкой было не видно, — а потом возмущенно мявкнул.

— Это не твоя комната, — попытался сказать как можно убедительнее Элай.

— Мря-яу! — возразил кот.

Элай вздохнул и закончил готовиться ко сну. Однако к тому времени, как он решил лечь в кровать, Террор уже выбрался из-под рубашки и опять гордо разлегся на кровати.

— Это не твоя кровать, — чуть более раздраженно, чем хотелось бы, укорил его Элай.

Террор не удостоил его ответом, опять начав вылизываться. Это было явное неподчинение вышестоящему офицеру, и Элай повторил маневр с рубашкой.  
Следующие минут пять они с котом соревновались, кто первый ляжет на кровать. Проблема Элая состояла в том, что кот совершенно не брезговал лечь на него, а вот лечь на кота было, наверное, чревато травмами у наглого животного. Травмировать же первую премию в первую же ночь Элаю не хотелось, поэтому кот раз за разом переносился на стул. Были ли проблемы у Террора, понятно не было, но он подозрительно радостно урчал — либо это было рычание, либо кот воспринимал всю ситуацию как игру.

Наконец Элай решил проблему кардинально: в очередной раз кот в рубашке был отнесен в освежитель, где и был закрыт. Под его громогласное мяукание оттуда Элай наконец заснул.

Подушку он, естественно, предварительно перевернул.

**Выдержка из “Космического сонника” В. Ан-ги:**

**Коты** [представители семейства фелинных любого пола и возраста] снятся к неприятностям.  
  
**Ежели окружили и орут** \- пересмотри своих товарищей, они могут быть не верны.  
  
**Кот черный** \- враг, о котором ты даже и не знаешь.  
  
**Кот рыжий** \- любовник, если мяукает - то растрезвонит о вашей связи на всю округу.  
  
**Кот белый** \- к неприятностям, причем от того, от кого этого вовсе не ждешь. Коли много их, то сети врагов уже расставлены, но из них еще можно выбраться.  
  
**Прогонять кота** \- к выздоровлению близкого друга  
[опять же, может означать событие в будущем, особенно если ваши друзья еще даже не болеют!]  
  
**Бить кота** \- к ответственности перед товарищами и создателем [а также согласно действующим на момент правонарушения законам].  
  
**Убьешь кота** \- к измене близкого человека.

Проснулся Элай разбитым — ему все снилось, что он обороняется от разноцветных кошачьих, и отступать нельзя, ведь позади Траун! — и поэтому он далеко не сразу вспомнил про свою премию. Только лишь когда Элай зашел в освежитель, то понял, что один кот сном не был, но уже было поздно: Террор, пакостник, прыгнул на него с оглушительным воплем, а потом проскользнул в каюту. Одного взгляда хватило, чтобы понять цель кота — он уже лежал на подушке и урчал так, что Элаю было отлично слышно.

— Это не твоя подушка! — расстроенно воскликнул Элай, махнул рукой и пошел приводить себя в порядок: интересно, котов за неподчинение можно было отправить на гауптвахту?

Умывшись и почистив зубы, Элай почувствовал себя человеком. И не просто человеком, а капитан-лейтенантом, хозяином премиального кота!

Кот, видимо, владел телепатией, поскольку именно в этот момент он требовательно замяукал. Что это существо хотело, Элай не знал, но самолюбование следовало заканчивать. Или хотя бы надеть мундир: вчера он толком так и не оценил вид новой плашки на груди…

После пары минут и нескольких холо на память — Террор, естественно, заинтересовался звуками съемки из планшета и начал нарезать круги вокруг Элая с уже вопросительным мяуканьем — Элай вздохнул, отряхнулся от вездесущей кошачьей шерсти и отправил родителям самое удачное холо. И холо двух кошек на кровати, с пометкой «Мой — хвостом на подушке».

После этого он направился к Трауну. Террор двинулся следом, а как только они зашли в каюту начальства, так и вовсе обогнал, рванув к приветственно завопившей Тирании. Элай же тщательно осмотрел Трауна на предмет потенциального проявления аллергии: «премия», конечно, звучало гордо, но здоровье Трауна было важнее.

— Реакции пока все еще нет, Ванто, — сказал Траун, не поднимая глаз от датапада.

— Рад это слышать, сэр, — несколько натянуто улыбнулся Элай. С другой стороны, аллергия далеко не всегда проявлялась сразу, так что кошек еще могли забрать обратно.

Из угла, в котором лежала Тирания, раздался плеск. Элай присмотрелся и понял, что его бедная премия жадно лакал воду из миски, а Тирания по непонятной причине миску пыталась отодвинуть.

— Я уточнил у нескольких знакомых, включая Юларена, и решил, что котам необходимы прозвища. Вы не имеете ничего против «Рас» для вашего кота? — уточнил Траун.

— Нет, хотя ему и официальное имя подходит, — Элай вздохнул, вспомнив любовь своего кота к подушке. — А вашу как назовете?

— Ари.

— Мур, — сказала кошка. — Мряу-у-у! — судя по тону, она резко решила нажаловаться на своего брата, который закончил пить и начал чем-то хрустеть: либо миской, либо Траун накрошил своей кошке галет из сухпайка.

Элай вообще не знал, что галеты можно было накрошить: их нужно было резать ножом, и обычно в процессе резко вспоминалась любая другая еда или же чувство голода пропадало.

Тирания, то есть Ари, мявкнула еще раз, а потом дала Расу лапой чуть повыше хвоста. Тот прекратил хрустеть, задумался, а затем сдвинулся чуть вбок от миски, давая возможность и Ари подойти к еде. Та мявкнула уже на тон ниже.

— Ванто, у вас когда-либо имелись домашние животные? — задумчиво спросил Траун.

— Нет, — Элай задумался, потом решил уточнить: — У деда была ферма, но там я разве что за индюками ухаживал, к котам меня не пускали даже посмотреть на стрижку.

— А их стригут? 

— Наших — стригут, — с уверенностью ответил Элай. — Этих — не знаю, но в холонете пишут, что можно и так.

— Вроде бы уставом стрижек для личного состава Корпуса не предусмотрено, — Траун протянул руку и чуть приподнял странноватую конструкцию: водяной пистолет, но приделанный к банке, а не тонкой обойме. — Иначе бы Эриаду был гораздо менее впечатляющ. Ари! — чуть повысил голос он и потряс конструкцией.

Кошка, которую было еле слышно, — и почему Траун забеспокоился? — явственно покосилась на предмет в руке Трауна и отошла от все еще грызущего галеты Раса с видом оскорбленного достоинства. Даже лапкой потрясла, задней: интересно, их и этому учили в Корпусе?

— Директор Кренник не соврал: воду, особенно в таком виде, они не любят, — Траун вздохнул и поставил пистолет на стол. — Ванто, поручаю вам достать инструкции и обеспечить кошек всем необходимым, включая еду и воду. Ваш вообще как с голодной планеты явился.

— Мяу! — подал голос Рас.

Видимо, согласился, пакостник.

Флотский форум Центра.  
**Тема: домашние животные и уход за ними.**  
  
**Запись №851599998878: Кот и кошка дерут все подряд: что делать?**  
(создал в 3.21 по стандартному времени Элвантий, статус: прокаченная салага)  
  
Доброго времени суток!  
Проблема, как в теме: премии освоились и уже извели две мои подушки и одну начальства.  
Как можно это контролировать, с чего они вдруг начали портить казенное и не очень имущество и как это исправить?  
**Добавлено в 13.55:** Нет, премии мы любим и даже выпускаем их погулять по кораблю. Инсинуации пользователя, высказанные в посте от 12.43, не соответствуют реальности, а если он их повторит - пойдет за оскорбление офицера.  
**Добавлено в 15.32:** Как можно заказать когтеточку от имени самого кота? У меня требует его же электронную подпись, но ведь корпусным офицерам ее не дают!

Так они и жили: Элай следил за запасами корма, иногда балуя животных котлетой из офицерской столовой, — котлету из солдатской они закопали сразу вдвоем почему-то у Элая под подушкой, но он зато запомнил и сам там больше не ел.

Траун полюбил носить Ари с собой на мостик: кошка очень нежно урчала и никогда не мешалась. На серьезные операции ее не брали, но Элай тогда загонял своего зверя в каюту Трауна и оставлял их там вдвоем, полагая, что так им будет веселее.

Веселее им действительно было, однако первой пострадала от этого мебель. После двух испорченных в восемь лап кресел, одного стола и целой пуховой подушки Траун запретил кошкам находиться в одном помещении без наблюдения человека.

Элай вычитал, что им могла помочь когтеточка, однако заказать подобную редкость у Элая не получилось как лично, так и с использованием трауновских цилиндров. Судя по выпадавшим ошибкам, обращаться надо было лично или же кошка должна была быть не ниже майора.

Кошки в целом не особо страдали, но вот у интенданта «Химеры» уже дергался глаз при виде Элая: постельное белье он регулярно возвращал со «случайно обнаруженными» дырами, а запросы на «очередную неведомую фигню для кошки» поступали и того чаще. Элай подозревал, что интендант просто котов не любил, но пока до визита вместе со своей премией не дошел. В конце концов, злить человека, который пускай неохотно, но признавал испачканные в шерсти и прочих отходах кошачьей жизнедеятельности одеяла и подушки подлежащими замене по причине износа, не следовало.

О невозможности когтеточку заказать Элай доложил Трауну и был уже морально готов провести ближайший отгул в поисках самой эстетичной, но Траун лишь кивнул и пообещал решить вопрос, как только они вернутся на Корусант.

Пока же кошек не оставляли надолго одних и даже начали выпускать погулять по кораблю. Результатом было небольшое повышение количества мелких травм и царапин, особенно когда премии забрели к штурмовикам, командир которых был удостоен за выслугу лет анубой редкой добродушности и толщины. Ари с ней подружилась, а Рас попытался и об анубу поточить когти, был с трудом снят парой штурмовиков и с тех пор регулярно царапал всех рядовых, кого видел в белом пластоиде. Его не раз приносили на мостик зацепившимся когтями за чей-то доспех, иногда отдельно от владельца доспехов (если из них можно было вылезти, не потревожив кота), и Элай с ужасом думал о потенциальном визите кого-то из ИСБ. Вдруг Рас просто людей в белом ненавидел? Нападение на офицера при исполнении ему точно не простят!

Дружба единственных животных на «Химере» вначале казалась редкой удачей — кошки были заняты, ануба начала худеть до приемлемых ветеринарным дроидом размеров, — но тут оказалось, что Ари дружила не просто так. Анубу кошки использовали как бесплатный пропуск на камбуз: ту там знали и кормили от пуза, и двух лишних хвостатых не примечали, пока Рас чуть не утопился в кастрюле с солдатским супом. Почему в кастрюле еда была вкуснее, чем принесенная из столовой, Элай не понимал, но кот был удачливым: утонуть не утонул и плавал по поверхности до тех пор, пока его вопли не заставили персонал все-таки вытащить и высушить страдальца.

Элай подозревал, что его кот просто был признан слишком жилистым, чтобы улучшить суп, иначе бы поминай как звали — премия превратилась бы в редкую фрикадельку. От этой мысли стало неожиданно грустно, и Элай озаботился установкой датчиков слежения на ошейники — теперь и он, и Траун всегда могли знать, где их премии проводят свободное время. И на камбуз животных было приказано не пускать: у анубы диета, а кошки могли и дорасти до приличных размеров, и вылавливать их стали бы, только чтобы постричь и освежевать.

Элай подозревал, что премии выдавались не как источник свежего мяса и запас шерсти на черный день. 

А если и выдавались, то породы были подобраны совершенно неправильно — ни Ари, ни Рас не могли похвастаться мясистостью или длиной волоса!

Флотский форум Седьмого флота.  
**Подфорум “Химера” (лучший флагман!)**  
  
**Тема: Флуд (под присмотром самого лучшего ИСБ в галактике. Хотите без присмотра - идите в соседнюю тему!)**  
**Запись №785465985: Кто нибудь знает, что будет, если погладишь киску гранд-адмирала?**  
(создал в 7.27 по стандартному времени ИнемечтайВ, статус: салага копченая, с дымком)  
  
Ребят, тут нас премировали за Ботаджеф прям лично в кабинете гранд-адмирала.  
Я же правильно поняла, что та бело-рыжая кошечка - его?  
Кто знает, как зовут и как бы ее погладить?  
Она же эмоциональная поддержка, значит, должна быть глажена!  
(на всякий случай, а что будет, если гладить чужую киску-премию?  
С обычными-то я знаю, что делать ;))  
**Тема заблокирована в 7.29 автоботом, причина:** употребление неразрешенных слов и символов.  
**Тема разблокирована в 7.31 лейтенантом ИСБ Коренной, причина:** прошу прощения, ты же знаешь, что движущиеся смайлики у нас запрещены.  
Заменил на текстовые, впредь прошу не плодить мне работу! И да, чужие премии можно гладить с позволения премированного.  
Лучше найди Ванто, он на все согласен, если ты отвлечешь его котяру от порчи штурмовиков.

Оставлять Трауна было грустно, но необходимо. Оставлять кошек было банально жалко — ну кто еще будет запирать Раса в освежителе? Траун спокойно пускал кошек в свою постель, видимо, радуясь отсутствию аллергии и присутствию пушистых грелок. Но отослать Раса домой было нельзя: каким бы боевым офицером он ни был, амбарные фермерские коты быстро бы показали, кто тут главный!

Элай дочитал дневник Трауна и проверил показания навикомпьютера. У него было время все обдумать, прикинуть стратегию поведения… И он был уверен, что этим и занимался, однако, когда он открыл глаза, время прибытия было гораздо ближе, чем раньше.

Попытавшись размять затекшую от сна в кресле шею, Элай услышал какой-то слабый грохот из хвоста шаттла. Проверив показания приборов на предмет какой-либо неполадки, он пошел смотреть, что же гремело: вроде как техническая начинка шаттла была в полном порядке.

Грохот повторился вновь, теперь сопровождаемый знакомым утробным мявом: сигнал «Сдавайтесь!» на кошачьем. Ари часто использовала его на незнакомых штурмовиках, Рас же просто прыгал на ненавистный пластоид.

Элай подумал, что надо бы проверить аудиосистему шаттла: записывать кошек никто вроде не записывал, да и о его неожиданном полете тоже знал только Траун, однако по этой же логике живых существ, кроме него, на борту быть было не должно.

На всякий случай Элай достал бластер. Пройдя еще пару шагов, он смог определить, что грохот и мяв доносился из кухоньки шаттла. Дверь была приоткрыта и закрыться не могла из-за какого-то вроде бы шланга: освещение было слабым, и цвет Элай разобрать не мог, но «шланг» вроде бы двигался удивительно раздраженным образом.

— Рас? Ари? — позвал Элай, не рискуя просто так врываться в небольшое помещение, в котором могли находиться две кошки.

— Мряу! — раздался вопль, и практически через мгновение Элай почувствовал, как что-то мягкое потерлось о его левую лодыжку. — Мяу!

— Рас, ты меня напугал, — Элай наклонился и потрепал кота за ушами. — С кем там воюет Ари?

Кот ткнулся носом в ладонь Элая и лишь после этого повел его в кухоньку, гордо размахивая хвостом.

Щелкнув по панели управления, Элай окончательно открыл дверь и потом облегченно рассмеялся. Ари лежала на спине посередине помещения — оно было настолько тесным, что это ее хвост мешал двери закрыться, — и сосредоточенно пыталась вскрыть когтями банку консервов, рыча уже что-то совершенно неразборчивое тем низким басом, который обычно означал крайнюю степень раздражения.

Видимо, консервы проявляли гораздо большую стойкость, нежели повстанцы или штурмовики.

Убрав бластер, Элай попытался отобрать консервы у Ари и потерпел позорную неудачу: кошка обшипела его и скрылась вместе с банкой в своей переноске. Элай пожал плечами, достал еще одну банку и выложил что-то, якобы сделанное из рыбы, в два блюдца, найденных в единственном кухонном шкафу. Рас с победно-благодарным урчанием бросился на свою порцию, а Элай остался следить, чтобы и Ари досталась пища, — Рас мог легко сожрать все и выглядеть потом, как с голодной планеты.

Ари не показывалась из переноски, и вдруг Элай понял, что кошек сюда кто-то принес, — даже корпусные кошки не были настолько хорошо подготовлены, чтобы прокрасться на чужой шаттл со своей переноской в зубах… Неужели Траун настолько доверял Элаю? Или боялся за кошек в свое отсутствие?

Ари наконец решила, что захваченная консерва может и подождать, и вышла кушать. Элай налил им воды в самую большую миску, которую смог найти, и вернулся в кабину: кошки кошками, а за навикомпьютером стоило следить.

Элай сидел и размышлял над поведением Трауна. Послать самого Элая к чиссам, потому что там он принесет большую пользу, — звучит логично. Послать с Элаем двух кошек — зачем? Ладно бы они донимали самого Трауна, но ведь это даже не его кот был причиной доброй половины происшествий, связанных с животными, на борту «Химеры»! Нет, при гранд-адмирале кошки всегда прекрасно себя вели, это у Элая можно было утащить подушку и сделать вид, что так и было. Или притащить чей-то наплечник и греметь им под кроватью в любое время суток — законный владелец наплечника так и не объявился. Или орать полночи в освежителе, засыпая лишь когда звенел будильник…

Неужели Траун предусмотрительно решил лишить себя удовольствия воспитания двух кошек? Элай завещал Раса ему и прямо так и говорил — возможно, это стоило оставить в тайне, и тогда бы сейчас ногу Элая не царапали в молчаливой просьбе взять на ручки.

Элай взял, и Рас свернулся урчащим клубком на его коленях — даже не требовал гладить, видимо, чувствовал, что летят они куда-то в неизвестность. Или наелся и был крайне доволен собой — с котами никогда не было понятно.

Пришла Ари и устроилась на приборной панели. Она не урчала, но развалилась брюшком кверху в той позе, про которую все известные Элаю сайты говорили как про показатель высочайшего доверия. В случае Ари это было ловушкой, применяемой тогда, когда кошке хотелось поохотиться, но ловить добычу самой было лень.

Было необычайно уютно, хотя Элай первый раз сидел в этом шаттле. Не хватало разве что чего-нибудь согревающего и Трауна, но раз уж он отдал Элаю и кошек, то рано или поздно они встретятся вновь.

Рано или поздно, так или иначе…


	4. Тишина Пеллеона

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Упоминание смерти кошки просходит в этой главе

Гиладу Пеллеону везло на премии: их ему давали в денежном эквиваленте. Вначале были Войны клонов, во время которых животных или птиц не давали даже за выслугу лет, а потом служба на малозаметных рубежах не способствовала тому, чтобы Корпус эмоциональной поддержки туда добирался. Некоторые из молодых штурмовиков или техников и вовсе вслух обсуждали явную надуманность: ну где это видано, давать премию не в манящих кредитах, а в живности, которую еще любить и содержать нужно?

Пеллеон лишь ухмылялся в усы и надеялся, что его премии так и останутся лишь деньгами. Звери — это, конечно, приятно и почетно, вот только быть единственным животным на корабле мало радости, а отослать его домой было бы невозможно: Пеллеон признавался, что в любом космопорте мог найти зазнобу на неделю-другую, но еще никому он не был готов отправлять премии, живые или денежные.

Естественно, его надежды не оправдались.

**Выдержка из Устава Корпуса эмоциональной поддержки:**

  
 **Параграф 1. Общие положения.**  
Служба в Корпусе эмоциональной поддержки - особый вид военной службы, исполняемой животными определенных видов в Вооруженных Силах Галактической Империи, других войсках, воинских формированиях и органах, воинских подразделениях имперской противопожарной службы и создаваемых на военное время специальных формированиях, а разумными гражданами и негражданами - в Вооруженных Силах и особых воинских формированиях.

(Параграф изменён в 1 году Империи.  
Смотреть пункт в предыдущей редакции)

Успехи Третьего флота в борьбе с пиратами были оценены по достоинству: многие офицеры (почти все из которых, впрочем, служили на флагмане) смогли похвастаться новыми премиальными. Гранд-адмирал Савит любил и ценил птиц, поэтому большинство живности, вопреки всем традициям, было птицами: стандартных котов заводить рискнули бы немногие, и уж точно не на «Огненном змее». Кроме того, скорее всего, котов бы прислали из числа «неликвидов»: приличные экземпляры неподходящих или требовательных пород.

Пеллеон тщательно взвесил все возможные варианты и решился: он заявил, неофициально, конечно, что хотел бы кошку. Он всегда хотел кого-нибудь теплого-пушистого для успокоения души, так что шанс упускать было нельзя: раз уж премию определили живой, нужно получить максимум желаемого. Гранд-адмирал лишь хмыкнул, однако в назначенное время Пеллеон был приглашен для личного вручения премии.

К его удивлению, гранд-адмирал Савит был неожиданно хмур.

— Капитан Пеллеон! Рад вас видеть, — Савит указал рукой на кресло напротив себя.

— Взаимно, сэр, — Пеллеон осторожно сел и осмотрелся.

Нигде в кабинете не было видно знаменитых «коробок», в которых премии и перевозили, но Пеллеон не стал отчаиваться: животных вполне могли посадить в более удобное хранилище или вовсе выпустить погулять.

— Вы должны знать, что я крайне ценю вас как офицера и уважаю как человека, — начал Савит, и вот тут Пеллеон почуял неладное.

— Я не сомневался в этом, сэр, — вежливо ответил он.

— Мне очень жаль, однако, скорее всего, вам придется обождать с «живой» премией, — Савит вздохнул и продолжил: — В Корпусе недосмотрели, расслабились после вмешательства директора Кренника. Ваша кошка прибыла, но она родила в дороге и не перенесла родов. Большинство котят также погибли, а последний слишком мал. Я уже заполнил заявку на замену, однако боюсь, что следующая партия прибудет нескоро.

Пеллеон открыл рот и снова его закрыл. Кошку было жалко, хотя ему скорее повезло — у него никогда не было домашних животных, так что он бы никак не справился с кошкой и приплодом, который даже и отдать алиментами было бы некому. Но вот так внезапно, даже не успев, собственно, посмотреть на животное, понять, что его не будет?

— Я благодарен вам, сэр, но я хотел бы вначале посмотреть на котенка, — твердо сказал Пеллеон.

Савит явно опешил:

— Но зачем? Он мелкий, лысый, некрасивый. Я уточню в запросе, чтобы в следующий раз прислали что-нибудь получше. Вроде бы рилотские кошки хотя бы бывают всех цветов, как тви’леки, — Савита явно уносило куда-то в мысленные дали.

— И все же, сэр, позвольте мне решить! — настойчиво прервал его Пеллеон: в конце концов, с котенком жить ему, а не его гранд-адмиралу!

Гранд-адмирал насупился. Что-то явно пошло не по его плану, вот только Пеллеон не понимал что.

— Хорошо. Он в медпункте, его готовят к отправке. Можете пройти прямо туда, я разрешу вам доступ, — он зыркнул исподлобья на Пеллеона и затем, улыбнувшись с усилием, произнес: — Я бы поздравил вас, но это прозвучит насмешкой. Но знайте, Пеллеон, я всегда готов отправить эту заявку.

— Спасибо, сэр, — Пеллеон уже был почти согласен назло Савиту взять и выходить котенка, но вначале все-таки следовало на него посмотреть.

Вдруг животное и впрямь не выживет?

Котенок был действительно мелок и лысоват: его маленькое тельце, обвитое капельницами, вызывало жалость в неимоверных объемах, а светлую шерсть было едва видно невооруженным взглядом. Пеллеон внезапно испытал то самое чувство беспомощности, которого не испытывал даже в самых страшных битвах, — здесь он явно сделать ничего не мог.

— Это должна была быть ваша премия? Капитан, я был лучшего мнения о вашей репутации! — раздался рядом веселый голос майора Ксенты, которая и заведовала медсанчастью флагмана флота. 

— Майор, вы прекрасно знаете, что моя репутация вполне заслуженная, — улыбнулся ей скорее по привычке Пеллеон. — Если честно, жить будет?

— Может да, а может нет. Мы как-то больше по людям, — Ксента пожала плечами. — Но, скорее всего, да. Она выжила день без еды или воды в одной коробке в холодном трюме: это мустафарские кошки, они вообще должны от намека на минус падать в обморок не хуже набуанских аристократов при виде счетов за косметику.

— Она? — уточнил Пеллеон: пол котенка он не знал.

— Да. Официальная кличка — Тишина, так звали её мать. Гранд-адмирал распорядился назвать в честь умершей.

Пеллеон внезапно осознал, что если котенок умрет на борту «Огненного змея», то никто и никогда не поверит, что умер именно котенок, а не премиальная кошка самого Пеллеона. Гранд-адмирал, либо осознанно, либо случайно, поставил Пеллеона в крайне неудобное положение: отказаться от котенка в таком состоянии низко, а его потеря лишит Пеллеона любой надежды на премии вообще, а не только живые.

— А что именно не так? — спросил он.

— Обморожение, обезвоживание. Могла быть недоношенной, но опять же: специалистов по кошачьим у нас нет, — Ксента вздохнула. — Заявите, что кошка пострадала во время перевозки. Я, конечно, попробую переоборудовать дроида под животных, все-таки первая кошка на корабле, но обещать ничего не могу. Заявка же снимет с нас часть вины.

— Все равно спасибо. Я прикажу оборудовать бокс у себя, — Пеллеон протянул руку, но коснуться котенка так и не рискнул. — Какая же она маленькая!

**Выдержка из Устава Корпуса эмоциональной поддержки:**

  
 **Часть первая. Отношения военнослужащих и служащих Корпуса.  
Параграф 3. Общие обязанности служащих Корпуса.  
**  
Служащий Корпуса в служебной деятельности руководствуется директивами и указами Императора, настоящим Уставом, законами Империи, конституциями и высшими законами отдельных планет, а также общевоинскими уставами и иными нормативными правовыми актами Империи.  
Защита государственного суверенитета и территориальной целостности Галактической Империи, обеспечение ее безопасности, отражение вооруженного нападения, в том числе внутренних предателей, составляют существо воинского долга, который обязывает военнослужащего:  
Быть верным воинской присяге и самому Императору;  
Строго соблюдать все приказы Императора и командования, стараться не нарушать законы Империи;  
Совершенствовать воинское мастерство, содержать в постоянной готовности к применению личное оружие и табельное оружие подопечных;  
Быть дисциплинированным, бдительным, хранить государственную тайну;  
Ставить безопасность своих подопечных превыше своей собственной.

(Параграф изменен в 1 году Империи.  
Смотреть пункт в предыдущей редакции)

Котейка, вопреки всем опасениям, выжила. Перевести ее на свой корабль Пеллеон смог только через десять дней и вначале беспокоился, что не сможет уделять мелкой достаточно внимания, но он недооценил свою команду.

Его денщик практически мгновенно организовал дежурство, которое еще и позволяло именно самому Пеллеону чаще всего кормить кошку, а медсанчасть быстро обменялась с «Огненным змеем» дроидами так, чтобы именно у них был обновленный до ветеринара МД-10.

Вот только имя не прижилось. В силу ли породы или пережитых испытаний, но котейка была глуха и от этого не контролировала громкость воплей: Пеллеон всегда мог определить новенького в графике ухода по тому, как людской вопль вторил испуганной кошке. Более опытные и подходили так, чтобы она их видела, и орать не орали. Вместо Тишины ее все звали Мелочью, памятуя, как она помещалась в ладонях практически любого по прибытии на корабль, — да и называть Тишиной существо, которое могло перекричать корабельную сирену, было неразумно.

Оглушительнее же всего кошка приветствовала самого Пеллеона: либо действительно любила, либо понимала, от кого зависит ее хлеб. Хотя, скорее всего, первое: урчала Мелочь мало и еле слышно, так что только вопить ей от радости и оставалось. После осознания этого факта Пеллеон запросил беруши на всех, кто ухаживал за Мелочью, однако пока что интенданты молчали. Себе и денщику Пеллеон купил по паре во время первого же отпуска в более цивилизованных местах, остальным же пришлось приказать терпеть.

Самым странным было то, что статус премии котенка никто не оспаривал: Пеллеон никогда не слышал о том, чтобы в качестве премий давали котят или подростков. Кто-то хвалился, что ему давали выбрать котенка, щенка или попугайчика, которого потом можно было получить, но выдавались уже относительно взрослые животные и птицы. Первое время Пеллеон думал, что котенка рано или поздно заберут, но время шло, а курьера все не было. На прямой запрос в Корпус пришел ответ уже за гранью разумного: «Премиальная капитана Гилада Пеллеона — капитан-лейтенант Тишина, мустафарский рекс (чистокровный в пределах Корпуса), 6 лет, пол: женский, цвет шерсти/кожи: рыжий с пятнами красного, место рождения: база Корпуса на Имперском центре, хвост: длинный, категория годности к военной службе — А; предыдущий подопечный — капитан Олий Бурат (погиб)…» Повторный запрос именно о котятах Тишины ситуацию не прояснил, а третий не прошел дальше «Огненного змея» — гранд-адмирал не одобрил так и не стартовавшее расследование Пеллеона.

Выхода не было: кошку надо было воспитывать самим. Пеллеон поискал среди знакомых и смог достать требования к представителям Корпуса эмоциональной поддержки. Среди них был целый раздел команд, даже для кошек, и Пеллеону пришлось сформировать ударную группу во главе с собой: команды вслух кошка бы не услышала, но лишать ее статуса премии было жалко.

В результате пары бессонных ночей стандартные жесты штурмовиков были переработаны так, чтобы их мог отдавать офицер кошке. Пеллеон составил список тех, кто должен был не просто жесты выучить, а быть готовым отдать приказ Мелочи в любой момент, включая бой и эвакуацию судна. Денщик теперь был обязан убедиться, что кошка получила соответствующий приказ, и лишь потом эвакуироваться сам — для этого зверьку вживили чип, и Пеллеон провел пару беспокойных дней, пока она приходила в себя. 

Кто-то из личного состава уже шутил, что капитан на старости лет завел ребенка. Пока Пеллеон лишь ухмылялся в усы, однако кошка была вполне разумной заменой детям. Жесты она освоила быстро, нормативы сдавала с песней (иногда, к сожалению, буквально), а уж как она грела Пеллеону спину или поясницу, всегда каким-то чутьем понимая, где болит!

Единственно, они, скорее всего, ошиблись с породой или же Мелочь была метисом: мустафарские кошки были небольшими, но животное даже на корабельных харчах за полгода вымахало Пеллеону до пояса. Ему пришлось расширять койку: Мелочь привыкла спать рядом, выгнать ее у Пеллеона рука не поднималась, а вот вдвоем они туда помещались только в два слоя, что было неудобно.

Пеллеон постепенно приучал Мелочь к реакции на световые приказы: ловить огоньки она ловила, а вот выполнять желаемое выполняла один раз из четырех. Но так радовалась каждый раз, когда Пеллеон доставал указку или пульт управления освещением каюты, что ему даже пришлось купить беруши получше: радость Мелочь выражала громкими воплями, которые ей-то не мешали, а вот остальным…

Жили они так и не тужили, и тут именно на корабле Пеллеона провели военный совет гранд-мофф Таркин, гранд-адмиралы Савит и Траун и некий директор Кренник.

**Выдержка из инструкции по обучению персонала Корпуса эмоциональной поддержки:**

  
Любой воспитанник Корпуса должен в первую очередь защищать подопечного, а уже потом - себя. В случае численного превосходства противника рекомендуется приучать животных либо защищать своим же телом подопечных (если позволяют габариты), либо целить в глаза или иные уязвимые органы чувств противника.  
В любом случае воспитанник Корпуса не должен мешать подопечному обороняться!

Пеллеон, если честно, больше жаждал поговорить с директором Кренником: ремарка гранд-адмирала о том, что именно Кренник вмешался в работу Корпуса и именно от этого погибла мать его кошки, вспомнилась Пеллеону, как только он узнал о будущем явлении директора, и так и не отпустила. Как именно обвинить в этом неизвестного чиновника и стоит ли обвинять, Пеллеон пока не знал, но посмотреть в глаза человеку хотел. Да и при личной встрече можно было попробовать прояснить статус самой Мелочи…

При этом Мелочь до сих пор была единственной кошкой во всем Третьем флоте, и Пеллеон банально забыл, что он далеко не последний подотчетный коту офицер во всей Империи. 

Собрание завершилось, Пеллеон уже приготовился отвести директора в сторону и  
спросить про котов и их содержание, и тут из-за дверей раздался знакомый оглушительный вопль. А на его фоне — второй, еле слышный, но гораздо более басовитый.

Гранд-адмирал Траун закрыл уши, но выражение его лица не изменилось. Гранд-адмирал Савит скривился и как-то сжался, директор Кренник нахмурился. Пеллеон с ужасом поймал взгляд гранд-моффа Таркина — на удивление несколько напуганный — и понял, кто же привез еще одну кошку.

Они с Таркином наперегонки выскочили в коридор, где и застали картину маслом: Мелочь самозабвенно орала «Чужой, чужой, чужой» (короткие мявки были как по учебнику, только оглушали), а в ответ какой-то черный и удивительно пушистый котяра орал басом что-то явно непотребное.

— Капитан, уймите свою, — рявкнул Таркин прямо Пеллеону на ухо, ибо иначе услышать было бы невозможно, и возопил: — Эриаду, молчать!

Пеллеон осторожно проскользнул в поле зрения своей и начал активно махать рукой: тише, мол. Мелочь мявкнула удивленно — у них с Таркином одинаковое удивление было на лицах, — но замолчать замолчала. И села ровно, как положено в присутствии вышестоящего офицера: все-таки Пеллеон был выше ее рангом.

Эриаду же явно продолжал ругаться, но тише: Пеллеон, конечно, не был экспертом по кошкам даже после воспитания одной, но он первый раз слышал о коте, который ворчал. Басом, низенько так, как обиженный старик.

— Эриаду, — едва ли не прошипел Таркин, и кот, наконец, замолчал. Вздохнул, как человек, и, по стеночке обойдя Мелочь, расстелился у Таркина на сапогах.

Мол, раз жаловаться не даешь, то придется защищать. 

Мелочь практически идеально развернулась и отступила к Пеллеону, так и не отводя взгляда от Эриаду, но села рядом, по стойке смирно.

— У вас кошка? — спросил Таркин, словно бы они были где-нибудь на званом вечере, а на его сапогах не лежал черный пушистый ком. Которому, кстати, было явно некомфортно, ибо он еще и ерзал.

— Да, стерилизованная, — ответил Пеллеон. Это было не совсем по правилам, но всем хватило первой течки Мелочи, и ее отвезли в ветклинику на Корусант: несколько мичманов даже устроили драку ради чести сопровождать кошку.

— А, тогда понятно. Эриаду не привык к отсутствию кошек, — чуть смущенно ответил Таркин. — А почему жестами?

— Она глухая с рождения, сэр, — Пеллеон мысленно собрался защищать пребывание Мелочи, но Таркин хмыкнул скорее одобрительно.

— О, вашему коту не дали, губернатор? — на тишину вышел директор Кренник. — Еще и переорали. Капитан, вашу кошку наградить надо, — он присмотрелся к Мелочи и добавил, уже задумчиво: — А пришлите мне ее дело, явный же метис. Вдруг полезное что нароем…

— Она — глухая, — ответил Таркин, как будто это было единственной причиной, по которой его кота не оценили. — Хотя на команды реагирует лучше некоторых.

Кренник надулся, хотя Пеллеону показалось, что Таркин имел в виду своего кота: взгляд гранд-моффа был направлен скорее вниз, нежели вправо, к директору. 

— Ой, это Тишина так разоралась? Пеллеон, я не ожидал, что так сглажу, — гранд-адмирал Савит осторожно выглядывал в коридор и говорил громковато, словно бы его оглушило.

Гранд-адмирал Траун в коридор вышел чуть ли не строевым шагом и теперь осматривал кошек, прикрывая на этот раз нос. И Мелочь, и Эриаду резко оживились: Мелочь поглядывала на Пеллеона с явной просьбой пустить понюхать, а черный ком внезапно начал урчать на весь коридор.

— Траун, да вы пользуетесь успехом у кошек! — радостно объявил Савит. — Тишина, иди знакомься, что ты как не родная, — приказал он кошке.

Пеллеон поспешно махнул рукой, и Мелочь почти запрыгнула на бедного Трауна, пытаясь обнюхать сразу все. Эриаду опять забурчал и заерзал, но не прыгал: видимо, дисциплина у него хромала только при виде кошек.

Мелочь встала на задние лапы и положила передние гранд-адмиралу на грудь: роста ей хватало уткнуться носом в воротник, что она и сделала. Эриаду начал возмущенно урчать басом.

— А какая это порода? — спросил Траун, осторожно поднося руку к голове Мелочи: он попытался это сделать спереди, чтобы она видела, но особого успеха не достиг, ибо кошка теперь уже всей мордой зарывалась в его воротник. 

Гранд-адмирал явно рисковать не любил, ибо его рука нависла над головой кошки, не касаясь ее.

А она начала урчать, понял Пеллеон, прислушавшись: урчала Мелочь тихо, и Эриаду ее легко заглушал.

— Предположительно, мустафарский рекс, но она слишком крупная, сэр, — ответил Пеллеон. — Но в остальном подходит.

— Уши островаты, и, может быть, зубы тоже, — задумчиво произнес директор Кренник. — И белыми мустафарцы бывают крайне редко. Проблем со зрением у нее нет?

— Нет, — Пеллеон едва подавил желание сплюнуть через левое плечо: еще только слепоты не хватало его мелкой!

— Значит, не альбинос, — Кренник вздохнул. — Пришлите дело, мне теперь и подавно интересно. 

— Хорошо, — ответил Пеллеон и решился: — Кстати, я смогу уточнить несколько вопросов о перевозке ее матери?

— Матери? — Кренник нахмурился. — При чем здесь она?

— Понимаете, предполагалось, что мать Тишины будет премиальной кошкой капитана Пеллеона, — поспешил начать объяснения гранд-адмирал Савит. — Но в процессе доставки не соблюли температурный режим, Тишина-старшая родила, но не дожила до Третьего флота. Спасти смогли только одного котенка, — он жизнерадостно потянулся гладить Мелочь. 

Траун, даром что кошки не касался, исхитрился повернуться так, чтобы Савит не напугал Мелочь, а дотронулся до плеча самого Трауна. Учитывая, что это на нем бы остались ранения в случае испуга, Пеллеон скорее был удивлен ловкости чисса, хотя и смекалки ему было не занимать: тот же Савит так и не начал вести себя с кошкой как с глухой.

Или Савита просто контузило: кошка орала очень душевно.

— То есть вы ее вне корпуса так воспитали? — поразился Кренник. — Глухую, одну на весь корабль, без матери… Капитан, не рассматривали карьеру в Корпусе?

— Это были совместные усилия всей команды, — отказался Пеллеон. — Она, по сути, кошка корабля, — улыбнулся он.

Эриаду явно надоело не быть в центре внимания: он завыл уже в полный голос и скакнул с места, целясь запрыгнуть Трауну на плечи. Таркин успел схватить своего пушистого удивительно натренированным жестом за ошейник: мяв прекратился на полувздохе, и кот повис на руке начальства, теперь напоминая черный одуванчик.  
Огромный черный злой одуванчик — и как Таркин его держал?

— Благодарю, губернатор, — ответил Траун, не оборачиваясь. — Капитан, не могли бы вы отозвать вашу красавицу?

— Конечно, — Пеллеон задумался на мгновение и подошел к Трауну, топая изо всех сил.

Савит опять скривился, но Мелочь перестала урчать в воротник гранд-адмирала и обернулась на Пеллеона. Момент упускать было нельзя, и Пеллеон указал: к ноге, быстро!

Кошка, впрочем, оставалась кошкой: Мелочь опустилась на все четыре и села по стойке смирно, но около Трауна, обвив его сапог хвостом. Смотрела она при этом на Пеллеона так, как всегда смотрели знакомые определенного рода деятельности, прося подарок, — неужели она всерьез думала, что он притащит на корабль гранд-адмирала, как какой-нибудь браслет? Надо будет опять повторить с ней плашки и звания!

— Нет, вы положительно имеете успех у кошек. Жаль, что ваши пропали вместе с вашим адъютантом, — произнес гранд-адмирал Савит.

Траун на мгновение закрыл свои удивительные сияющие глаза, и Пеллеон решил было, что это от напоминания о потере, но тут гранд-адмирал чихнул.

— Действительно, очень жаль, — ответил он со вздохом. — На них у меня аллергии не было.


	5. Верность Вирса

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В главе упоминается депрессия у котов и людей, а также канонная смерть персонажей

Перевод на «Палач» был хорош двумя вещами: Веру было проще выгуливать, а Пиетта — пригласить к себе на чай, который мог плавно перетечь в завтрак. После незапланированного отсутствия Вирса на безвременно взорвавшейся Звезде Пиетт изрядно нервничал и поэтому возможность иногда «случайно» заночевать на одной койке была бесценна: судя по синякам под глазами, кошмары бедному Фирмусу снились часто, а судя по паре оговорок и данным о передвижениях «Палача», именно он прибыл первым на место трагедии.

Тогда Вирсу стоило немалых усилий успокоить Пиетта дистанционно и при этом не сказать ничего, что могло бы быть использовано против него. Остались лишь кошмары, после которых Пиетт иногда не отпускал Вирса до двадцати минут (хроно в каюте висело как раз, чтобы из койки можно было следить за временем).

Теперь же Пиетт так часто выгуливал Вирсову собаку, что некоторые мичманы считали ее Пиеттовой, а уж удивления от нахождения Вирса в каюте Пиетта или наоборот и вовсе никто не выказывал. Главное — работать эффективно и истребить повстанцев, а у кого какие кошмары и кто как от них спасается, никого не волнует. 

Иногда Вирс лениво мечтал о домике где-нибудь в лесной местности, чтобы и поохотиться можно было, и просто почитать, где бы на пару десятков кликов не было ни одной разумной души… Домик был бы, естественно, на двоих и Веру, с гостевой спаленкой для Завулона, зелеными ставнями и пятнистой крышей, чтобы сверху обнаружить было сложнее. Обычно именно на этой стадии Вирс понимал, что скорее разберет и соберет АТ-АТ на время, чем сможет убить какую-нибудь живность так, чтобы что-то можно было приготовить, да и дома в лесах прятали явно иначе, чем тяжелую технику.

Он все равно откладывал понемногу деньги, завещал все имущество сыну и Фирмусу в равных долях (пускай хоть после его смерти общаются!) и выписал на обоих генеральную доверенность. Специально потребовал у того альдераанского нотариуса самый полный вариант — итоговый текст занял десять листов, но подходил на все случаи жизни.

Хорошо, что доверенность не теряла силу после смерти нотариуса, удостоверившего ее!

«Генеральная доверенность — исключительно резиновое понятие, может означать что угодно. Вначале нужно хотя бы расспросить клиента о том, в какой области он/а/о/и готов/а/о/ы сказать „ой, все“, и лишь потом предлагать варианты. Распоряжение имуществом предлагать в последнюю очередь — сколько нотариусов потеряло репутацию или лицензии из-за клиентов, которые боялись сказать „Я не понимаю, что здесь написано“, но не побоялись потом пойти по судам!  
Естественно, всегда следует иметь наиболее полный вариант полномочий для действительно нашедших себе доверенное лицо клиентов и регулярно его обновлять. Власть любит сменить названия малозначительных форм или учреждений и назвать это „прогрессом“!»  
  
**Из «Воспоминаний одного нотариуса Центра», не опубликовано, рукопись утрачена вместе с автором.**

Фирмус Пиетт не любил собак, пробежки и рано вставать, однако он любил Максимилиана Вирса и мог проснуться в холодном поту от кошмаров (особенно в отсутствие Вирса поблизости, в чем он старался тому не признаться, — сейчас было не то время, чтобы вешать свои проблемы на сослуживцев!), поэтому в отсутствие Вирса Пиетт выгуливал его Верность. Мелкая премиальная собака обожала прогулки, а в силу размеров «Палача» совершать их приходилось в лучшем случае быстрым шагом, а не бегом. Как именно Вирса угораздило получить самую мелкую и пушистую из собачьих Корпуса, да еще и сокращать ее до Веры, Пиетт не знал, поскольку все попытки Макса рассказать заканчивались пьянкой и резкой сменой деятельности. Зато теперь Пиетт мог несколько раз в день выгуливать Верность генерала Вирса, да еще и с рук ее кормить — за это собаке можно было простить многое, включая тот случай, когда она едва не пометила плащ лорда Вейдера, благо тот был едва спасен после фиаско над Явином и не обратил внимания на такую мелочь.

Наконец пробежка подошла к концу — они завернули в коридор, где располагались каюты и Вирса, и самого Пиетта, — и у первой Пиетт заметил нездоровое оживление. Коридор перегородили коробки, а Вирсов запасной денщик ругался с каким-то юнцом.

— Командира нет, он на задании! Почему я не могу поставить подпись? — возмущался денщик.

— Нужны более существенные полномочия, чем «он мой командир, могу разнарядку показать»! У нас очень ограниченный список документов, а меня убьют, если я отдам ценную посылку просто так, — юнец был одет в какую-то гражданскую форму с надписью «Почта Эриаду» на всех условно горизонтальных поверхностях, из чего можно было сделать вывод, что Вирсу пришла посылка.

Или три — вблизи коробки не сливались в одну массу, а из средней доносилось какое-то рычание.

— Более существенные, чем разнарядка? — ужаснулся денщик, голос его звучал при этом подозрительно искренне. — Это какие, например?

— Доверенность! Или брачный контракт, или свидетельство об опеке, больше ничего не подойдет, получатель, вроде, должен быть совершеннолетним, — ответил юнец с автоматизмом человека, который сперва начал говорить и только на середине фразы задумался, а что же его устроит в данном конкретном случае. — Или свидетельство о смерти, тогда я назад полечу!

— Постучите по дереву, можно по своей голове, — вмешался в разговор Пиетт: вот уж только сглазить не хватало, тем более что Вирс на боевой операции, а не погулять высадился! — И скажите, какая формулировка в доверенности вам подойдёт?

Юнец встрепенулся, постучал раз пять по верхнему коробу — тот откликнулся подозрительно знакомым ворчанием, но затих слишком быстро, — и затем выдохнул с облегчением в голосе:

— Что угодно, лишь бы были полномочия на получение почты и не было запрета на получение ценных посылок!

— Подержите Веру, я сейчас принесу, — Пиетт с трудом протиснулся мимо коробок к своей каюте. 

Денщик, которому Пиетт сунул поводок, осторожно убедился, что генеральская собака не достанет, чтобы покусать или пометить незваного гостя, и, судя по напряженной тишине, молча уставился куда-то в пространство. 

Доверенность, естественно, оказалась в самом низу папки с документами последнего отпуска, хотя была оформлена гораздо позже. Пиетт бегло просмотрел ее, нашел первый подходящий пункт — для почтовых отправлений где-то был специальный абзац, но ни он, ни Вирс никогда не могли найти его сразу, — и вернулся в коридор. 

Почтовый юнец и денщик теперь пялились друг на друга с плохо скрываемым отвращением к жизненному пути второго. Вера тянулась носом к нижней из коробок, откуда, вроде бы, доносилось шуршание.

— Вот, третья снизу строчка десятого параграфа подойдет? — Пиетт, наученный горьким опытом, ткнул юнцу под нос именно нужную строчку: человек неподготовленный обычно ужасался от объема текста и терялся. 

— Да, сейчас, подождите, я посмотрю, — юнец чуть высунул язык от напряжения, но читал хотя бы про себя, молодец. — Да, подойдет, отлично! Можно я отсканирую себе копию текста и реквизитов?

— Да. Где расписаться и что я принимаю? — Пиетт присмотрелся к коробкам, однако ничего, кроме надписей «НЕ КАНТОВАТЬ», на них видно не было.

Ну и надписи «ДНО» на крышке верхней коробки, но это было классикой: иногда Пиетту казалось, что такие слова скорее отражали картину мира, чем были указанием на правильное положение посылки в пространстве.

— Три ценные посылки с живым грузом от госпожи губернатора Талассы Таркин, в рамках наследственного дела после Уилхаффа Таркина, — юнец сосредоточенно сканировал страницу за страницей доверенности, не пропуская даже пустых оборотов. — И письмо, в котором все объясняется. Мне не сказали, тайна наследственного дела и все такое, — он отсканировал последнюю страницу и вернул доверенность Пиетту. — А вы кто?

— Капитан Фирмус Пиетт, второй поверенный, — Пиетт с некоторым удовлетворением отметил, что юнец от упоминания звания встал прямее, хотя ему стоило бы определять звания по плашкам, а не словам. — Цилиндр предъявить?

— Да, конечно, вот сюда вставляйте, — юнец вытащил из кармана насадку для падда, в которую Пиетт и вставил свой личный цилиндр: тот, в коде которого не было ни следа флотского доступа, на случай, если юнец был не просто почтальоном. — Ага, Пиетт Фирмус, возраст подходит, место рождения тоже, личный код совпал, отлично! Распишитесь вот здесь, и здесь, и вот тут у каждой галочки…

Пиетт не первый раз принимал посылки, поэтому техническая часть много времени не заняла. Коробки содержали по одному живому неразумному каждая, а пакет — некие документы. Вскрывать это все Пиетт не стал, лишь простучал по стенкам посылок, дабы проверить живость содержимого — его обмяукали на три голоса, и Пиетт окончательно решил не открывать коробки в коридоре, еще разбегутся! — и приказал денщику с юнцом занести их в каюту Вирса. Пакет с документами Пиетт положил Вирсу на рабочий стол, завел Веру в спальню и вышел в гостиную как раз вовремя, чтобы застать открытие первой коробки.

На удивление, из нее никто не вылез — даже носа наружу «живое неразумное» не показало. Юнец из доставки скрылся, как только затащил третью коробку, денщик активно изображал неумение обращаться с предметами вообще, а не только с животными — он даже уронил себе крышку на ногу.

Пиетт вздохнул и приказал принести себе кафа. До смены оставалось всего ничего, а почтовые службы иногда принимали претензии только в первые сутки после получения — Пиетт не сомневался, что дела служебные способны его увлечь на несколько дней, не говоря уж о сослуживцах и их некомпетентности, которая могла привести к неделям исправлений, — поэтому животных следовало осмотреть сейчас.

В верхней коробке обнаружился черный пушистый ушастый вроде бы кот — лежал он клубочком, поэтому пол, возраст и прочие приметы на глаз определить не удалось. Пиетт попытался подхватить его где-то в районе плеч и потянул наверх. Кот заворчал еле слышно и вытянулся в линию: его длины хватало, чтобы Пиетту пришлось вытаскивать его из коробки, дабы оценить состояние. 

Это был кот, и был он страшно неухожен: шерсть свалялась, грязный, глаза сонные. Пиетт осторожно поставил его на пол, ожидая худшего. Кот чуть потоптался, принюхался к самому Пиетту — двигался он вроде легко, но вяло, — и опять свернулся клубком где поставили. На свету блеснул ошейник — Пиетт наклонился прочитать имя-звание и не поверил своим глазам.

Он когда-то служил под началом ныне покойного Уилхаффа Таркина и премиального кота того видел один раз — черная пушистая скотина неслась куда-то по своим кошачьим делам под вопли интенданта базы «Песец, вернись, дебил!» Сейчас же ошейник провозглашал именно этого кота принадлежащим У. Таркину и имеющим кличку ЭРиаду (пропечатана почему-то была только вторая буква, остальное дописали от руки) — но общего с тем галопирующим существом было мало. Черный и пушистый — сколько таких по галактике?

Пиетт осторожно ткнул кота носком сапога, но тот лишь вздохнул. Дело было плохо — интересно, есть ли на борту ветеринар, разбирающийся в кошачьих? Или животное укачало, и через день-два оно опять будет в нормальной форме?

— Ваш каф, сэр! — прервал раздумья Пиетта денщик.

Каф был, как обычно, идеален, и Пиетт даже пожалел, что денщик не его. Хотя какая разница, если все равно знает, что капитану его генерала нравится?

— Вскрывай вторую коробку, — махнул рукой Пиетт и занял стратегическую позицию на диване: может, Эриаду был исключением?

— Есть, сэр, — денщик вздохнул, осторожно опустил пустую коробку в угол (Эриаду даже не пошевелился туда залезть, хотя вроде кошки любили коробки?) и медленно снял крышку со второй коробки.

Белая тень оттуда выскочила еще до того, как крышка была полностью поднята, и начала метаться по помещению. Эриаду заворчал, лишь когда на него наступили в третий раз; Пиетт поджал ноги и перехватил кружку обеими руками — еще только не хватало пролить на себя каф!

Белый сделал еще один круг и завыл — протяжно, как выло как-то какое-то зверье, давным-давно виденное Пиеттом в зоопарке. Из спальни отозвалась Вера: она скорее охранно гавкала. Белый аж подавился очередным взвывом, а потом мявкнул уже явно от боли. Пиетт чуть наклонился и увидел, что белый совершил стратегическую ошибку: встал рядом с Эриаду, который даже в своей апатии громких звуков не терпел и просто вцепился зубами в первую попавшуюся часть белого. И белому еще повезло, что он был длинношерст: отпускать его Эриаду явно не хотел.

— Расцепить их, сэр? — спросил денщик, всем своим видом показывая, что он жаждет услышать «нет».

— Принеси воды, кувшин, а потом открой последнюю коробку, — покачал головой Пиетт, наблюдая, как белый кот пытается вытащить свою левую заднюю лапу из зубов Эриаду.

Тот, судя по всему, лишь сжимал сильнее челюсти и опять выглядел так, словно собирался спать.

Денщик с улыбкой скрылся в поисках воды, и Пиетт, допив каф, пошел открывать третью коробку. И заодно посмотреть опись коробки с белым — такого кота у гранд-моффа Таркина он не припоминал.

Происхождения кота там, естественно, не было, но имя было — Уголь, самое то для кипенно-белого котяры. Но тот откликался — мрякнул что-то вопросительное на пробу имени и махнул хвостом по морде Эриаду. 

Это оказалось очередной ошибкой, поскольку после непродолжительной схватки белый лежал под Эриаду, который закусил уже его загривок. Хотя вроде бы такое поведение больше напоминало кота гранд-моффа, Пиетту не нравилось то, с какой легкостью Эриаду опять засыпал: и в этот раз он выглядел спящим практически через секунду после того, как белый перестал шевелиться. Но вроде тот был жив — Пиетт на пробу тронул белое ухо, которое осторожно дернулось.

Пиетт вздохнул и открыл последнюю коробку.

— Мур! — курлыкнул второй черный кот, вроде бы чистый и бодрый в пределах разумного: из коробки он выпрыгнул, но только после того, как Пиетт приветственно махнул рукой.

Этот был чем-то совершенно непонятным: ушей не видно, морда плосковата, — но имя у него было совсем неподходящее для животного, тем более для животного, которое судьба занесла на корабль лорда Вейдера.

Пиетт очень пожалел, что не знал того, кто назвал белого кота Углем, а черного — Ведром. Человек должен был быть интересным, тем более что он как-то впихнул котов с такими именами Таркину.

Хотя у самого Таркина кот был назван в честь планеты…

«Животные зачастую обладают достаточно высоким уровнем эмоционального интеллекта. Они имеют свои привязанности, антипатии, причуды и могут страдать от тех же болезней, что и официально разумные виды.  
К сожалению, к ним относится и хандра обыкновенная, она же „депрессия“. Причины могут быть совершенно различны, а успешный вариант лечения найти бывает так же сложно, как и для любого разумного. Мы еще остановимся на этом поподробнее, однако пока что единственное, что не имело побочных эффектов — это вовремя проявленное внимание и ласка. Заметьте, и то, и другое, и ключевое тут „вовремя“!  
А теперь запишем определение…»  
  
**Из лекции «Вступление в практическую психологию у неразумных видов», читалась в Королевском ветеринарном колледже Альдераана в 19 году Империи.**

Вирс заподозрил неладное, когда Креллер перестал присылать ежедневные отчеты о состоянии Веры и Пиетта (обычно проблемы были только у последнего, но о собаке беспокоиться было, к сожалению, более прилично). Вирс попробовал связаться с самим Пиеттом, получил отписку «Все ок, привези самогона» и впервые пожалел, что лорд Вейдер давал отпуск «на прощание с больным дедушкой» только в один конец.  
Однако операции, даже боевые, имеют свойство заканчиваться рано или поздно, и Вирс наконец вернулся на «Палача». Спустя еще смену, потраченную на отчеты и указания личному составу, Вирс едва ли не побежал в сторону личных кают. В конце концов, Пиетт тоже должен был сейчас уже освободиться — надо же было узнать, что он сделал с в целом ответственным запасным денщиком Вирса и на кой ему понадобился самогон?

В своей каюте Пиетта, как ни странно, не оказалось: Вирс со вздохом оценил некоторую запыленность помещения и пошел к себе. Даже если Пиетт опять прохлаждался по барам «Палача», самому Вирсу надо было переодеться во что-то более чистое, перед тем как идти его искать.

Знакомая каюта встретила Вирса совершенно незнакомым шумом: кто-то откровенно выл, и это была не Вера, ее вой Вирс знал. Поспешив в гостиную, Вирс споткнулся о какую-то подстилку, ругнулся и замер.

На диване возлежал Пиетт с Верой на коленях: оба осуждающе смотрели на один из стенных шкафов, тот, что Вирс использовал для пятого комплекта боевых доспехов. Вой доносился именно из шкафа, однако Пиетт явно знал, что же там завелось.

— Привет! — Вирс опустил уже выхваченный бластер, но убирать его не стал. — А почему ты у меня?

— Твой денщик официально перешел ко мне, а я не смог оставить твои премии без присмотра, — Пиетт улыбнулся той теплой улыбкой, которая скорее светилась в глазах, и зачем-то указал рукой на спинку дивана: — Ты же знал Таркина лучше меня. Неужели не узнаешь Эриаду?

Вирс осмотрел диван и окрестности внимательнее, но ни следа запоминающегося черного козла, по недоумению природы бывшего котом, не увидел. Хотя вроде бы Пиетт принес с собой подушку — в одном месте спинка горбилась чем-то бежевым…

— Р, ты что, даже Макса не узнаешь? Это вредно, опять на уколы носить будут! — Пиетт ткнул подушку куда-то в кожаный бок.

Подушка буркнула что-то и подняла неожиданно ушастую голову. Без шерсти это чудовище было похоже скорее на недокормленную ящерицу: морщинистое, все в складках кожи с какими-то пятнами — ну никак не скажешь, что это пушистая премия губернатора Таркина!

Покойного губернатора. Может, на Эриаду принято брить питомцев умерших в знак траура?

— Мряу-ур! — возопил лысый и прыгнул в сторону Вирса. 

Голос был похож, но Вирс отскочил в сторону: из зверей он был готов признавать только Веру, и то лишь потому, что она прекрасно понимала команды.  
Хотя бы вой затих: там что, вентиляция опять сломалась?

— Он был весь в колтунах, и его побрили под штурмовика, — объяснил Пиетт, потягиваясь и откладывая падд.

— Ага, — кивнул Вирс, с трудом отрывая взгляд от запястий Пиетта, и присмотрелся к лысому.

Тот, технически, мог бы и быть Эркой, вот только одной лишь пропажей шерсти метаморфозу было не объяснить: черная скотина как-то упала на Вирса в попытке показать, кто главный (и продула, естественно: Вирс был как сейчас, с операции, и поэтому шлема с кирасой благоразумно не снимал), и весила тогда изрядно. Ну не могло же все это быть костями!

Сейчас же кот, с надеждой обнюхивавший сапоги Вируса, был на вид довольно легок. Вирус хмыкнул, убрал бластер и поднял кота для проверки — тот был действительно легче и совершенно не сопротивлялся. Так, мявкнул что-то еле слышно и обмяк.

— Даже если предположить, что это Эрка, то как ты объяснишь изменение характера? Эта скотина могла напугать целый гарнизон! — Вирус подхватил кота под задние лапы, но тот особо не пошевелился. — Может, у него старческий маразм?

— Медсанчасть считает, что у него и Угля депрессия. Они даже голосование провели, коновалы, — Пиетт вздохнул. — Совсем неправильно себя ведет, да?

— Ну как, неправильно, — Вирс от нечего делать начал почесывать кота за ухом. — Это надо у губернатора было спрашивать или у кого-нибудь, кто это скотину часто видел. Но вообще он был гораздо активнее.

— Значит, депрессия. Сканеры и анализы ничего плохого с органами не показали.

Вирс осмотрелся, куда бы положить кота и тут до него дошло:

— Погоди, а Уголь — это кто?

— Это источник воя, который захватил твою пятую кирасу, — Пиетт указал на шкаф.

Вирс закинул кота наполовину на плечо, чтобы освободить одну руку, и открыл шкаф. В шкафу стоял раздрай: кираса валялась на полу, из нижней части торчал кусок простыни, а поверх этого безобразия лежал несколько поцарапанный шлем. Откуда-то снизу опять начали вопить.

— Тут никого нет, — уточнил Вирс, не сводя, впрочем, глаз с кучки своего имущества: обычно кирасы не выли.

— Да? — наигранно удивился Пиетт, переложил Веру с собственных коленей на диван и подошел к шкафу, встав так, чтобы приобнять Вирса. — А, эта скотина еще и шлем уронила. Уголь, ты где совесть потерял?

— Мря-яу-у-у-у! — отозвалась кираса.

Эриаду вздрогнул и явно процарапал пару борозд по кирасе Вирса: звук был подозрительно знакомым.

— Коты же не норные существа? — уточнил Вирс, ловким движением ноги подбрасывая шлем себе в свободную руку. — Или этот не кот?

— По накладной и записям в базе данных — кот. Что там тебе написала супруга Таркина, я не знаю, не читал, — Пиетт наклонился и резко выдернул простыню из кирасы.

Теперь Вирс был морально готов к тому, что на простыне выехало пушистое чудовище. Почему-то, правда, белое, но это было еще не самое печальное: сразу за белым сидел черный вроде бы кот, который, видимо, белого вылизывал, ибо застыл с языком между зубами.

— А почему их трое? У Таркина был один кот, — Вирс с недоумением смотрел на то, как белый в ужасе шхерится обратно в кирасу, едва не затоптав черного.

Черный лишь мурлыкнул что-то явно нецензурное и пошел изучать сапоги Вирса.

— Не знаю. Прислали трех. Ты точно не заслужил новой премии? — Пиетт сложил простынь и понес ее к грязному белью: Вирс испытал иррациональное расстройство оттого, что Пиетт отошел, а коты остались, и потом сообразил, что Эрке, видимо, было сложно спрыгнуть.

— Мне пока не сообщали. Может, тебя удостоили? — спросил Вирс, но Пиетт в ответ лишь красноречиво хмыкнул.

Вирс осторожно присел и опустил уже сопящего Эриаду на пол. Черный кот немедленно улегся рядом, совершенно спокойно отнесясь к тому, что Эрка крепко за него ухватился.

Вирс не удержался и, сняв перчатку, погладил черныша. Тот благодарно курлыкнул, а потом еле слышно заурчал.

Сзади раздался характерный щелчок, и Вирс, даже не оборачиваясь, мог представить, что там происходит: Пиетт со всей серьезностью снимал холо на память. 

Нужно было встать, помыться после сложного дня, прочитать, что там ему написала Таласса Таркин, возможно, послать ей котов обратно с вежливым письмом на грани солдафонства, но Вирс уселся поудобнее на полу и осторожно гладил котов: пять-шесть раз пушистого, один раз Эрку.

А может, и не отсылать их? Глядишь, Пиетту будут в помощь — ведь из Корпуса эмоциональной поддержки, должны же уметь что-то…

Бросив взгляд назад, Вирс заметил, что Пиетт уже не снимал, а просто смотрел на него так, словно боялся, что Вирс исчезнет, если моргнуть. 

А на домашних сапогах Пиетта разлегся белый кот: напрягся весь, хвостом обхватил — явно намылился охранять Пиетта от незваного гостя.

Нет, хотя бы одного точно надо оставить, Пиетту в компанию, а там они посмотрят.  
В конце концов, какой деревенский дом без кота?


	6. Эпилог

**Выписка из приказа о награждении**  
(черновик финальный, версия 3)  
(№594-03-42)

 **3.** За большой личный вклад в обеспечение и поддержание боевого духа, обеспечение и поддержание боевой готовности, укрепление и развитие Первого Порядка как организации, сохранение и развитие традиций Империи  
  


**НАГРАДИТЬ:**

 **Адмирала Грисса Фрэнтиса** — лейтенантом Корпуса Эмоциональной Поддержки Йозом Еббом Сомом (тви‘лек);

 **Генерала Куинна Домарика** — капитаном Корпуса Эмоциональной Поддержки Ронтой (ануба корпусная);

 **Генерала Парнади Беллаву** — лейтенантом Корпуса Эмоциональной Поддержки Магой Бере Енд (тви’лечка);

 **Генерала Прайда Энрика** — майором Корпуса Эмоциональной Поддержки Ричи (блукский говорун);

 **Генерала Хакса Армитажа** — майором Корпуса Эмоциональной Поддержки Миллисент (лотальская кошка)  
[примечание для корпусной медицинской службы: вживите уже ей чип для слежки, пятый раз дарим одну и ту же кошку!]  
[ответ: у кошек девять жизней, да и генерал не жаловался, пишите официальную заявку, а не флудите на документах!];

 **Генерала Энгель Амретт** — лейтенантом Корпуса Эмоциональной Поддержки Адогимом Тлером (человек-мужчина);  
  
  
[…]

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Photoset: Алименты](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921021) by [fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020), [kuzzzma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma)




End file.
